Our Little Miracles
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Bella and Edward drop their boundaries.Bella gets pregnant, but not only with one baby...but four.What twists and turns do the Cullens and the parents-to-be have to go through before their little miracles are born.Vampires and Canon pairings.OOC Bella,OCs
1. The News

This story has Bella coming to Forks at the beginning of junior year. All the original events happen like in the book except instead of the prom, it was the Christmas dance. This chapter takes place during Christmas break in Edward's room the day after Christmas. (Edward never leaves Bella since her birthday hasn't occurred in which the Cullen's throw her a birthday party)

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V.

"Edward, please?" I begged for the third time tonight. It was so hard convincing Edward to make love to me because of the boundaries he put up between us. I knew he wanted this just as much as I did, yet he was being stubborn. I reached up to his pale cheek and stroked his jaw gently "I love you, and I want this. You want this, I know you do" I whispered, knowing he could hear me no matter how low I spoke.

He stared into my eyes, searching for anything that might get him out of this. I knew he couldn't find any. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, as if this was our first kiss again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing two handfuls of hair in my grasp and pulled him closer.

He was reluctant at first but gave in none the less. I smiled against his marble hard lips and slowly licked the tip of his bottom lip. His reaction was predictable; he froze up and almost pulled away. The keyword being 'almost'.

His lips parted and I was a little surprised. This was the farthest we've gotten in the months that I've known him. My tongue slide slowly into his mouth and to my surprise again, he allowed me to keep it there…well more like he wanted it there.

A battle for dominance broke out between our tongues. Not one of us wanted to let the other win. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me in tighter then before, my chest pressed against his. As we continued to make out…well it looked more like we were trying to suck in each others' faces, we finally made it to my bed. When Edward's legs hit the edge of the bed, I began to unbutton his shirt, slowly pulling it down his arms.

Seeing as he was topless, Edward thought we should play it fair and began to pull off my navy blue tang top. Once the tang top was off, I pushed Edward on the bed and straddled him. He was smiling "And you didn't want to go along with it" I teased as I kissed him passionately on the lips. This was going to be fun.

One month later in Bella's room…

Bella P.O.V.

I tossed and turned; I couldn't find not one comfortable spot on my damn bed. I sat straight up getting Edward's attention "Bella? Love, what's wrong?" he asked. I wiped the sweat on my forehead and huffed "I don't know. I just can't sleep" I closed my eyes and rubbed them. Edward sat up as well – still in his clothes from last night that I'm sure he would change out of later – and rubbed my back. He kissed my head "Do you want a softer pillow? ...blanket?…PJ's?" he asked and I shook my head at all his suggestions.

I wiped my forehead again "Maybe I just need a…" I froze and tried to breath but I could feel something coming up. Edward looked at me concerned and waved his hand in front of my face "Bella? Are you okay, love?" my cheeks puffed up and I started choking. Edward was getting tense but before he could ask what was up, I pushed his hand out of the way and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I ran into the bathroom in less time then I expected – I swear I should have fell before I took one step out my room – and hovered over the toilet. Last night's dinner came pouring out.

Edward was by my side before I could even finish. I threw up everything that was in my system then just stood there over the toilet "No more sushi for a while" I declared and dropped to the floor and scooted over to the wall on the other side "Ow" I held my stomach. Edward sighed and sat next to be "Feel better?" he asked me as he stroked my hair. I shook my head no and pulled my knees to my chest. He snaked his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in close "Want a glass of water?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded into the crook of his neck. He slowly got up, bent down, and kissed my forehead "I'll be back in a flash…literally" he smirked making me giggle. He smiled and disappeared in a blink of an eye. I scooted back over to the toilet and laid my head on the toilet seat without thinking. I closed my eyes but felt a slight breeze and they snapped open again. Edward was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face and glass of water in his hand "Hey" he whispered.

I let out a weak "Hey" and hugged the toilet with my head still on it. He chuckled "You know you're resting on a toilet, right? And more specifically, the one you just throw up in" he smiled. I shook my head "I'm not resting on a t…oh" I pulled away from the toilet and shook my head "Am I going crazy?" I asked myself "No" Edward answered no one in particular "Huh?" I looked up to him as he sat next to me "Oh sorry Edward…I was asking myself that question" I whispered then realized what I just said "Oh my god. I asked 'myself' that question. I am going crazy" I held my head and shook it.

Edward held my head in place before I could brake my neck "You are not crazy" he kissed my forehead "You're just being Bella" he kissed my nose "You're my Bella and I love you the way you are" he handed me the glass of water "Now drink this and let's get you back in bed before Charlie wakes up" I chugged the water down and stood up, swaying in the process "Um…Edward?" he turned to see me falling then, darkness.

A few hours later (Charlie went to work and Edward went home to change his clothes. He went back to check on Bella and assured her he'd be back from hunting before she woke up again and then left her to rest. Bella has just woken up)…

Bella P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open to the light shining through my window. The light coming through my window was blinding – sun in the winter, in Forks, no way – and that meant Edward wouldn't be coming as soon as he planned. I sat up and yawned, stretching out my arms in the process…I heard something crack "Owwwwwwwww" I whined and tried to fix my back. After much cracking, I got up from bed and went down for breakfast. Putting a pop tart in the toaster, I walked over to the living room and sat down to watch some TV.

There was barely anything on and to tell the truth…I actually wished that it could be Monday again already. It was getting too boring at home in the mornings during this winter break, especially when Edward wasn't around. The only show that was at least a little bit interesting was 'Family Guy'. Whoo hoo…cartoon people acting like idiots…my favorite. Sense the sarcasm.

*Ding* Yay…my pop tart's ready…wait…I'm excited because my pop tart is ready. Something's seriously wrong with me today. I lifted myself off the sofa to grab my pop tart from the toaster. It tasted so good…the fudge in it melted on my tongue…the crunchy feel…the – oh…oh god. I covered my mouth and threw the rest of the pop tart away. I ran over to the sink – having no time to run up to the bathroom – and threw up the rest of my pop tart.

Oh crap I feel so sick. I picked up the phone on the counter and dialed Edward's cell. Two rings…

*Hello? Bella?*

"Edward?"

*Bella, love, what's wrong. You don't sound so good*

"I just threw up again, Edward. I really don't feel so good…and I'm hungry"

*Ok…I'll just bring Carlisle and he can come with me to check on you*

"No, no, no; let Carlisle hunt. Can you just bring me to the local doctor's office?"

*Sure, I'll be right there*

I sat down on the floor, curled up in a ball. My stomach was killing me right now. I'm not going to be able to deal with this much longer. I clutched my stomach tighter, the pain worsening every second. I finally got up and threw up in the sink…just as the front door opened and I felt a slight breeze "Bella…oh god Bella" I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Edward kiss the top of my head "You okay?" he asked.

I pushed away from the sink and grabbed a paper towel from the roll on the counter – Edward still holding me from behind – and wiped my mouth clean. I reached over to the sink, turned the faucet, and took a handful of water. I brought it to my mouth and washed it out "Ok…I'm done" I turned around in Edward's arms and hugged him back "Can we go now?" I whispered against his shirt. I could feel him nodding, then we were off.

Waiting room at doctor's office…

Bella P.O.V.

I was sitting with Edward beside me waiting for my name to be called. The nurse at the desk immediately put me on the top of the list once we got here – whether it was from the look on my face that displayed my pain or the fact that Edward was next to me and she noticed he didn't have a ring on his left ring finger yet…I don't know – and now I only have to wait a short while before the doctor can see me. I scooted as much as I could possible closer to Edward. I really didn't like going to the doctor's office but this pain is killing me.

Edward pulled me closer to him but not as close as he wanted thanks to the stupid armrest between. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my shoulder softly "It'll be okay Bella" he reassured me. Just then I women came walking through the waiting room entrance. She looked about my height but with blonde hair and she was pregnant…well from what I could tell. She looked about passed four months…I guess.

I watched her as she held onto the armrest on one of the chairs across from me to help with her balance as she sat down. Even though she was obviously having trouble, she was still glowing. She looked happy and gleeful, even though she was the size of a whale – or at least that what I hear women call themselves in movies when they're pregnant.

I wonder what it would feel like to be pregnant, to have a child, to be a mother. I never actually saw myself as one but, thinking about it isn't the law or something…right? I mean every woman has the right to suggest getting pregnant. Every woman has the right to think about it, right? What if it were possible for Edward and I to reproduce…oh what am I saying, that's not possible. He's a vampire for crying out l – "Isabella Swan?"

I looked up to see the nurse with a clipboard in her hand "Isabella Swan? It's your turn" I smiled and got up, Edward right beside me. As we walked toward the back I looked behind Edward's back to the soon-to-be mother. She noticed my glance and looked up at me. I blushed at the fact I got caught and she smiled sweetly. I hesitantly smiled back I gave a small wave. I turned back to the direction we were headed and leaned into Edward, the feel of his cold skin was very comforting at the moment.

We continued to walk towards the room the nurse was leading us to and slowly entered. It seemed pretty homey but it looked way too pale. All the walls were completely white and made me feel like I was at a hospital…and I hate hospitals more than I hate doctor's offices. The nurse told me to wait for the doctor in this room, so I sat on the check out table…preparing for my torture.

Edward sat on the chair beside the table I was sitting on and took hold of my hand. I smiled softly and looked down at my feet. Swinging my legs back and forth, I started to think about the smiling pregnant woman outside in the waiting room. I wonder what it would be like to actually get pregnant and have a beautiful little child. To have one with Edward if he were a human would be my dream, but vampires can't have children.

"Hello Miss Swan" I looked up to a very young and beautiful woman. She didn't have pale skin and her eyes were brown, so she wasn't a vampire…but I still envied her beauty. She sat on the chair that was provided for the doctor to sit in "I'm Dr. Anderson and I'll be your doctor for today. So first I want to know the reason for you're…oh. How rude of me. And you are?" I looked over to see Edward smiling "I'm Edward, her boyfriend"

Dr. Anderson immediately froze up. She probably didn't see that boyfriend comment coming. I smiled on the inside. That's just like Edward to dazzle someone just to make them lose hope by saying he's taken. What's wrong with just saying "Hi, I'm Edward"? Even though I have to admit, it's better for them to know then to have to see them try to make a move on him.

Dr. Anderson turned back to me "Ok…back to business. The reason for your visit?" I frowned "I've been throwing up a lot lately and I've been getting killer abdominal pains. My guess is I have food poisoning because of that damn shrimp I had last night. I gotta remind myself to get home early next time or my dad's cooking is going to be the death of me" I cringed as the abdominal pain I was feeling earlier in my kitchen came back "Oh God, there it goes again" I doubled over, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me and turned to the doctor "Do you think you can figure out the source of the problem?" he asked her using his velvet voice. The doctor froze but snapped out of it in the next second "O-O-Of c-c-course. I-I-I just need t-to take a f-few tests" she walked out of the room for a few seconds before returning with a cart; on top were needles, plastic containers, and a whole bunch of other medicals things I hate. But the needles did it…the rest of last night's and this morning's meals were coming up.

I brought one hand up to my throat – the other still at my stomach – and choked out "I need a bucket" Edward let go to grab the garbage bin, but his human speed façade wasn't fast enough. I ran out the door and into the bathroom. I swear, after the ten minutes I spent in there…my stomach was desert dry and empty. I wiped off my mouth and washed it out at the sink. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see the doctor and Edward right outside "Bella -" "Miss Swan -" "- are you okay?" they both asked at the same time.

I smiled slightly as I walked back into the room "I'm okay" I sat back down on the check up table "Let's start" I demanded. Dr. Anderson picked up a needle and walked towards me. I closed my eyes – the last thing I saw was Edward sitting at the far end with a hand over his mouth and nose – awaiting the damn needle. After taking some blood successfully without Edward losing control, she asked me and I quote 'Would you mind taking this *hands out bottle* bottle to the bathroom and urinating in it'. I swear I heard Edward silently chuckling at the look on my face; but can you blame me, she was pretty damn straightforward and not in a good way.

I took the bottle and walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat cover, I stared at the bottle; do I really have to pee in that. All well…might as well get it over with. After I was done with my business, I walked out of the restroom and back into the other room "Here you go" I handed her the bottle and sat back on the check out table, tucking my hands between my legs. Dr. Anderson smiled as she took all the samples out to be tested. I looked over at Edward "Don't read her mind. Whatever she has to say, I want it to be a surprise"

He raised an eyebrow "You want to be surprised. Wow…I'm surprised" we both chuckled "I know, I know. It just doesn't feel right to know before being told" he opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off with a glare "Birthday parties and gifts, not included. I must be told about those" he frowned but I could still see a hint of a smile in his expression. I bit my lip "Edward?" he looked up "I know that you probably haven't thought about this, being a vampire and all but…have you ever thought about having a family?" he looked shocked, it really wasn't something he expected so I tried to explain my curiosity "I just began to think about it when I saw that lady outside. She looked pregnant and it just got me thinking is all"

I bit my bottom lip again and turned my head away. He probably feels bad now; thinking that me being with him is not letting me experience motherhood – something every mortal female should experience. One thing I didn't expect was for him to sit next to me on the check out table and try to comfort me "It's going to be okay, Bella. But to answer your question…yes" I stared up at him in shock "Really?" I asked and starting crying for no reason but I couldn't control my damn emotions "Bella?" I continued to cry "Bella? Why are you crying? Whether I do think about having a family with you or not, it's not your fault we can't. It's mine"

I choked on my tears and tried to calm down. Once my sobbing was under control, I turned to Edward "It's not your fault. You didn't even want to be a vampire" he pulled me into a tight embrace "I know but to tell you the truth, I'm finally happy that I turned into a vampire. If I wasn't turned into a vampire, I wouldn't have got the chance to be with you" then he kissed me. I kissed him back; it wasn't one of those hot kisses we shared when were having _intimate_ moments together when Charlie wasn't around, but it still took my breath away.

"I got the results" Dr. Anderson announced once she walked in through the door, making Edward pull away and stand up – getting off the check out table in the process – and stood right next to me. I tucked one of my hands – the other in Edward's hand at the moment – between my legs "So what is it? Really bad flu? Food poisoning? Organ damage?" she stopped my little rant with a hand to my lap "Calm down Isabella" I took in a deep breath. I looked over to Edward to see he didn't know yet – _awww_…he's blocking her thoughts for me "So what is it?" I asked.

Dr. Anderson smiled "You're about four weeks pregnant" I gasped. Pregnant? How did this happen? I started blushing…of course I know how it happened. _It_. But the only man I did _IT_ with is Edward. He's a vampire. I looked up at Dr. Anderson "Dr. Anderson, there must be a mistake. A problem with whatever machine you used to get the results because…the only man I've ever been with is Edward…" I loked at him when I said his name to see him utterly shocked…what a shocker! "…and technically, he shouldn't be able to have children. I mean his father is a well trained doctor and even he said Edward was incapable of having children"

She smiled "Then it's a miracle because little Miss Swan…you're pregnant. No doubt about it" although I should have been panicking, I smiled. I was having a baby…and not just any baby, Edward's baby. I glanced at him to see he was smiling, too "Edward. We're having a baby" I choked through my news tears. He smiled even wider "I know, and I can't believe it. But yeah…we're having a baby" he hugged me and I hugged back…then it hit me. The unusual pain I was feeling this morning wasn't a good sign.

I've heard about uncontrollable pains like that when pregnant in a random book I was reading for no reason one day. Usually it meant miscarriage. Does that mean that our baby died before we even got the chance to find out about me being pregnant? I gasped and Edward noticed. He pulled away and wiped away a tear on my cheek I didn't know even escaped "Bella? What's wrong?" Dr. Anderson was by my side in a heartbeat "Miss Swan? Is there something wrong? Do you not want the baby?" I sniffed "No…it's not that. It's that the pain I felt this morning. Not that I've experienced being pregnant before but I know that that pain wasn't something you usually experience in a pregnancy…unless *sniff* you're having a miscarriage" she smiled. Why was she smiling? I lost my baby.

She rubbed my back "It's okay Miss Swan. Nothing's wrong with the baby. In fact the result also showed something else" I waited for the news, shaking in place "As predicted…by you, might I add…you do have a slight food poisoning. To explain the unbearable pain, my guess is that the pregnancy is just making it worse than it should be. A teaspoon of Pepto-Bismol twice a day for a whole week so as not to take any other drugs because of the baby, should cure that right up"

I smiled then started crying again "Bella? What now?" Edward asked "Nothing, just tears of anger" I whispered but they both caught it "Anger? Why are you angry?" the doctor and Edward both asked. I choked back a sob "The shrimp…stupid shrimp. Making me cry" they both laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along. Shrimp making me cry…how ridiculous.


	2. Actions Have Their Reactions

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

After checking me a few more times just to make sure that there was nothing else wrong, we finally said goodbye and walked out of the doctor's office. We walked to the Volvo and Edward went to the passenger's side to open the door for me. Just as I got in, thanked Edward, and he closed the door, I noticed the lady from before coming out of the doctor's office. She was standing next to a man that was holding her hand. When she noticed me as well, I couldn't help but smile and wave. I'm going to be a mom, too.

Wait…Charlie and Renee. How are they going to react to me being pregnant and Edward being the father? What about the rest of the Cullen family? What would they think? Knowing Rosalie, she'd probably accuse me of cheating. But why would I cheat on Edward? I _love_ him. But back to the real problem at hand…Charlie and Renee. Oh my God, Charlie is going to freak out. I can just imagine his reaction to my news. And Renee…oh God, Renee. She's going to be so mad; saying that after all the lectures she gave me that I still didn't listen. The expression 'In one ear and out the other' came to mind.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward who was looking over to me concerned "Yes Edward?" he brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it softly all the way down my jaw to my neck and stopped right over my shoulder "Do you not want this?" I gasped "Of course I want this baby, Edward. It's mine just as much as it is yours and there is no way I am going to kill something that is related to either of us. Whether it's alive, breathing, and in my arms or not. I want this _so much_" I dropped my view down to my hands that were on my lap "I just don't know how to tell my parents. I mean they're going to totally freak. After all the lectures and the stories, I still get pregnant. And to give them more of a reason to freak, I'm pregnant _before marriage_"

He sighed and took my shaking hands in his – when did they start shaking "Bella? I know that you're worried about telling them but, if they love you as much as they say they do, trust me. You're parents might be a little disappointed but they'll be even more disappointed if you don't act seriously when dealing about this. They know that you'd never want to disappoint them. They know that you try so hard to be the perfect child. Nobody's perfect and they also know that" he wiped away a tear I didn't notice was on my cheek "But they'll try to be the perfect parents and support you all the way. Because they know that that's what good parents do"

I smiled through the fear "You're right. I'm just over reacting. It's probably the pregnancy hormones" we both chuckled at my reason and were soon driving back to my house. We got there in record time, courtesy of _my_ Edward, _father_ of my child no matter who believes otherwise. He parked right behind Charlie's cruiser and then turned to me "Charlie's here, as you can see…" he gestured towards the cruiser "…so do you want to tell him now or …" he trailed off, waiting for me to agree to telling my dad now or ask for him to come tell Charlie with me another day.

I sucked in a breath "I really don't want to tell him later because then he might ask how long have we known then feel hurt that we kept it a secret and then get mad and…I really don't want that to happen so I think now would be a good time to, how should I say it…spread the news" I through my arms up into the air and heard Edward chuckle beside me "So you want to 'spread the news' now?" I nodded and Edward was opening my door for me the next second.

I stepped out and leaned into Edward as we made our way towards the door of the house. I took a deep breath before I took out my keys and opened the door "Dad?" I called out. We both walked in as I heard my father reply "In the living room, Bells" I looked up into Edward's eyes "Just in case we both don't survive" I whispered playfully and kissed him. He smiled against my lips before pulling away but not by much "May he have mercy on us both" he whispered against my lips and chuckled. I giggled "Damn hormones" I whispered between giggles "Making me joke around when I should be scared out of my pants" I giggled again. Edward stared at me in shock "What?" I asked him. He shook his head "I don't get how you're scared of Charlie being mad but when you were going to meet my family, you weren't scared one bit at the fact that we're all vampires"

I playfully shoved him "You should know by now, I mean you say it all the time…I'm special" I grabbed his hand in mine "Now let's see how special I am…time to tell him" we both walked into the living room and sat on the loveseat across the room from my dad's recliner that he was sitting in at the moment "Hey dad" I greeted him "Hey Bells, Edward" he nodded towards Edward and Edward nodded back "Chief Swan" I smiled, it looked like Charlie was in a good mood since he didn't glare at Edward yet "Dad…Edward and I have something to tell you" I bit my lip. Charlie looked from me to Edward and back to me "Ok…what is it"

I took a deep breath and told him as fast as I could, not really at vampire speed but pretty fast for me "I'mpregnantandEdward'sthefather" he stared at me "What? Bella, if you have something to tell me, tell me. No need to speak so fast like that, I barely understood a word" I sighed and whispered under my breath, knowing Edward could hear "Is he suspicious? Did he guess what we're going to tell him?" he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, his lips barely moving "Yes but, to tell the truth, I don't think he's going to be mad…just a little disappointed. Not that I would really know how he'd react, I'm not Alice" he finished off.

I looked up to see my dad looked extremely confused "Dad…please don't be mad but…I'm pregnant and Edward's the father" I tore my eyes away from his and looked back down at my hands. I closed my eyes and awaited the punishment "Isabella…" not my full name "…after all the lectures, the stories, the lists of consequences. How can you be so irresponsible? After all the mistakes your mother and I had to deal with, after all the times we told you about being responsible and you blow it. You're not even eighteen or married. How can you do such a thing? And you…how dare you?" that's where I draw the line. He is not going to blame Edward.

"How dare you get my innocent daughter pregnant? Do your parents know about this? Have you been _doing_ my daughter for a while n– " "STOP" I shouted as I stood up. Charlie glared at me but slowly calmed down when he saw who he was glaring at and the look on my face "I'm sorry for shouting…stupid hormones…but you have to stop. I know that I should have known better and I should have thought over my actions before performing them but…I want this baby. I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret getting pregnant young and not married when it comes for the time of labor but, I want this baby. I know Edward and I were being very irresponsible when we c-conceived our unborn baby, and I'm sorry that we even did _it_.

"But I really don't want you to get mad and blame only Edward. As many movies I've seen say…'It takes two to tango'…" I heard Edward chuckle and I couldn't help but smile at my own words as well "…and plus I was kinda the one that begged him into doing it. And you have every right to feel disappointed but right now what I need is not an angry father but a supporting dad. We are willing to take full responsibility over our child and to act like mature adults throughout this whole experience. But all I have to say is that the only way I'll be able to do any of those things is if I know I have a loving and supporting dad by my side the whole time as well. Our child's going to need a grandfather and I'm sure Carlisle would be more than excited but, every child deserves two loving pairs of grandparents. The only way our child would ever get that is if you and Renee agree to loving and cherishing our child and meaning it. Nothing fake allowed, that's rule number one"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Edward instinctively stood up and embraced me, wiping away my tears. He pulled away to look into my eyes. But no matter what he tried, the tears just kept flowing. I stood on my toes and kissed him lovingly on the cheek "Thank you but I'm sorry it's not working…stupid hormones" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and kissed my top of my head "It's ok, just let it out" I took a deep breath then looked back at Charlie. He was smiling…he was actually smiling "Dad…why do you look so happy?" he came up to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I'm still disappointed about what you two did and you being pregnant but…that speech was…wow.

"From that speech you just gave, I can tell that you two are truly going to take responsibility and that alone tells me that even if you probably made the worst mistake of your life, you're going to make it the best experience of your life instead. This little guy…" he poked my belly and I giggled "…is going to be so lucky to have you two as his or her parents. I'm proud of you, kid" he hugged me again and after the hug I pulled away and stood next to Edward "Thanks dad" he smiled "Just remember that I'm proud you're going to take care of that child not that you're having him or her. I'm still disappointed about you getting pregnant young"

I rolled my eyes "I know dad, I know" he smiled then glared at something in the kitchen "Good but I hope you know you're going to have to tell Renee, right?" that's when I realized that he was glaring at the phone "Why don't you go give Renee a call to tell her about the baby. I want to talk to you Edward" I froze "Why do you have to do that?" I shuttered. He smiled "Don't worry. I'm not going to shoot your boyfriend" I mentally laughed, yeah…sure. Like I'm worried about you shooting my boyfriend. More like worried that if you shoot him, it'll bounce off his chest and hit you, causing you harm. Charlie took Edward to talk back in the living room and I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed her house number and awaited my torture.

(*_ring_*) (*_ring_*) (*_ring_*) (*_ri_– )

*Hello?* I took a deep breath .

"Hi mom" she squealed .

*Oh Bella, I haven't spoken to you in ages. How have you been, sweetie?* I laughed nervously.

"Healthy as a horse, as always. Just fine…great…peachy…bloated?" I said as if asking a question, wondering what she would think of that.

*Bloated? Is it that time of the mouth for you?* I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Actually mom, I'm late" I said, knowing she would get the double meaning.

*Late? Oh no* I sniffed and I knew that she heard.

"I'm so sorry mom. I know that you tried so hard in the past to make sure I didn't make this mistake and I'm extremely sorry" the tears were flowing again.

*Oh baby. There's no need for you to be sorry. As long as you love the baby and the father still loves you and agrees to help take of the baby and loves it as well…I'm ok with it. I'm proud you told me instead of keeping it a secret. Just one question. Who's the father?* I laughed.

"Who else, mom? Edward's the father. He's the first and only boyfriend I have ever had. We just found out today and thought it would be very appropriate and mature to tell you and Charlie first thing. We're going to tell his parents and siblings next. I just hope that his sister Rosalie is going to be okay with it" I said loud enough for Edward to hear through Charlie's little '_talk_'.

*Rosalie? He has a sister named Rosalie?*

"Yes…actually, he has two sisters and two brothers. They're all adopted. The oldest is Emmett, then the only ones that are actually related are the second and third oldest…the twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Then it's Edward and last but not least, Alice. The little bundle of joy" I heard Edward chuckle in the background at my description of his sister, probably because Charlie wasn't paying attention to him at the time.

*Then why wouldn't she be okay with it. Wouldn't she be happy that her brother is having a baby?* ok Bella. You can do this. Just say something that is somewhat true and believable.

"Well, thing is that she loves babies and was hoping to have one in the future when she was married and happy. But, Carlisle, her father, said she was incapable of having children at all. I'm just worried that the relationship between us would worsen when she found out that what she always wanted, I was getting when I didn't really think of getting pregnant in the first place" I sniffed…stupid hormones.

*I'm sure everything is going to be alright. I have to go now so bye sweetie*

"Bye, m–"

*Wait, Bella. Promise me that you are going to call more often now that you're pregnant. I want to know everything. How far along are you?*

"Four weeks"

*Good, it's always good to know. Just promise that you'll tell me everything about this experience and that you'll tell me when you're eight months along. I want to be there for your last month and the child's birth*

"I promise, mom. Bye"

*Bye, sweetie*

I hung up the phone and then leaned against the wall. The worst of this whole thing – I hope – is over. My parents know and they accept the fact that I'm pregnant. I kinda predicted Charlie's reaction, except the smiling and the '_I'm proud_' thing. What I didn't expect was Renee's reaction. I seriously thought she was going to scream like crazy then disown me. I guess not. I have the best parents ever "Bella?" I turned to see a smiling Edward "Yes, Edward?" he kissed my cheek "Time to go tell my family" I smiled as we left together, saying goodbye to Charlie. When we got in the car, I turned to Edward.

"What did Charlie say?" he laughed "Just the basic, 'You better take care of my daughter', 'Now that she's pregnant, she's as fragile as glass', 'You better listen to me, son. I'm older and wiser than you so I know what I'm talking about'. Although that last one almost made me burst out laughing" I laughed along with him as he continued to explain what Charlie told him. When we finally reached his house, I grabbed his hand "I can't do this. You tell them" I covered my face with my hands and slid down my seat, trying to hide. Edward laughed "You have to Bella"

I peaked through my fingers to see him smiling, amused at my childish behavior "Ok, ok" I sat up straight "But you better promise to protect me from the wrath that is Rosalie" he kissed me tenderly on the lips then pulled away looking into my eyes "I promise" I smiled "Ok, just one last thing just in case we don't make it through" I pulled his lips to mine and leaned back on the seat. I was going to need this. We already told my parents and I was going to need him more then ever to '_spread the news_' to his family. Next stop, hell….for me at least.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. I love reviews…they're what keep we going. 


	3. First of Many Surprises

Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V.

We continued to kiss until I needed to breathe. Edward pulled away breathing heavily, even though he didn't really need to breathe. I smiled up at him "Ok…I'm ready" I said between breaths. We both exited the Volvo and walked slowly up the porch and to the front door. I brought my hand up to the door knob then dropped it "I can't do this" I turned around, ready to run but Edward caught – gently, as to not do any damage to the baby – and pulled me back "Yes you can" he said laughing

I kept kicking trying to get loose of his grip but no luck "That's what you think" I said pouting as he put me over his shoulder. I huffed and crossed my arms to show him that whatever he tried wasn't going to work. I'm not going to be happy about this ever in my life time and he knew that…I am very stubborn. So stubborn that I don't want to tell his family that I'm pregnant with his child. But hey…I have my reasons.

He opened the door to reveal…nothing. Ok…where is everybody "Guys…I'm home" Edward called out and every one appeared. Oh there they are…ready to make my life hell. (_Stop it Bella. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. This is not a time to be negative_)ok Bella, calm down and listen to your conscience, no matter how _insane_ it is (_Insane? You're calling me insane? You're the one who tried to run away from a vampire. Do you ever_ _learn_) I am so not insane if you were the one who had to tell vampires that I was pregnant with a vampire's child – which shouldn't even be possible – you'd want to run away, too. Wait…I'm talking to my conscience. Oh my God, I am insane. Stupid hormones…they're messing up my brain.

"Bella?" I shook my head and opened my eyes to see two beautiful topaz eyes staring right back at me "Yes Edward?" he brought his hand to my forehead "Are you okay? You sort of fainted" my eyes widened "I fainted?!? Ah great…yet another reason for Emmett to make fun of me. Not only am I clumsy and blush like crazy, now I'm fainting from stress" I practically yelled. The whole Cullen family was staring at me like I was crazy – except for Edward, he knew my reasons. I blushed "Oops…did I said that out loud" I bit my lip. All the Cullen's – including a smiling Edward – nodded as an answer to my question.

I took a deep breath "Well now that I made my entrance, Edward and I have something to say" I looked at Alice to see if she saw this coming or not. She was frowning. Was she not happy to know that Edward and I are going to be parents "Alice? Do you know what I was going to say already? Do you not approve of the news?" she looked at me with a frustrated look "No…I don't know yet. That's the problem. For some reason I can't see you. Can you please just make the decision to tell us already so I can see" she closed her eyes, waiting for the vision of this discussion to appear.

With her eyes still closed she frowned "Bella? Why aren't you making a decision? If you want me to tell them the news, you at least have to make the decision to tell us first?" I frowned. She couldn't see me "But Alice, I have made a decision. I'm going to tell them whether you know or not but…can you not see me?" she nodded, her eyes still closed. I took another deep breath "Well then, I think the only explanation to Alice not being able to see me might just have to do with the news we have" I looked over to see Edward smiling.

He sat next to me and took my hand in his. He nodded and I nodded back "We know it was said to be impossible but there is no other way to describe this but by… a miracle. Today, Edward and I just found out that we're expecting" all but Carlisle and Esme looked utterly confused "Expecting what?" Emmett asked. I gripped Edward's hand tighter "I'm pregnant and Edward's the father" they all looked shocked except for one. Rosalie stood up growling and Edward immediately took a defensive position. I didn't notice that I was sweating slightly from fear.

Rosalie was the first to respond "That's impossible. Vampires can't have children. You cheated…you cheated on him. I knew you were no good, Edward should have never even acknowledged you" she hissed. I was up in seconds with a pissed off look on my face "How dare you?" I repeated the same words my dad threw at Edward earlier "I have never cheated on Edward and I don't plan on it. I can't believe I'm saying this but…just because I'm experiencing your greatest dream doesn't mean you have to make mine a nightmare" I hissed and the lights went out.

"What in the world?" Esme whispered but I heard her…wait…I heard her "Who turned off the lights?" "Turn on the lights" "Is it a black out?" "The switch isn't working" everyone was trying to figure out the problem but didn't know what happened. I started breathing heavily…I felt different…strange. I tried looking for Edward to ask him what was wrong with me but I couldn't find him. It was so dark. I needed the lights on now "Can someone please turn on the lights, already" it was more of a demand and to my surprise, the lights turned on to the sound of my voice.

"Wow" I choke out before I passed out. The last thing I remembered was Edward's pale hand caressing my cheek and him calling my name "Bella?" before every thing went black.

Three days later, the Tuesday in Bella's room…

Bella P.O.V.

"Do you know what's wrong with her, Carlisle?" "No, I don't. I don't think there's anything wrong with her. Probably just passed out from stress" "What happened at your house?" "Bella told us the news and Rosalie, being incapable of having children and always dreaming of having a child in the future, got upset. Bella, surprising, stood up for herself. What was extremely shocking is that the lights went out after she finished talking. I guess she got frustrated from not being able to see Edward that she started yelling that she wanted the lights back on and, they went on" "Where's Edward?" "He's downstairs. He wants you to have your moment with your daughter before coming up himself"

I heard the whole conversation and I still didn't believe it. Did I turn off and turn on the lights myself? No way. I fluttered my eyes open a couple minutes later to see my boyfriend and father to my child sitting on my rocking chair. He was looking out the window, not expecting for me to wake up anytime soon. I opened my mouth to speak "Edward?" I froze. I sounded so different. Not one thing like me. He turned to me shocked, probably noticing the different in my voice "Bella? Are you okay, love?" he was at my side in less than a second. He caressed my cheek in comfort and I leaned in to his touch "Yes" I answered in the weird voice again. It sounded like bells.

"Are you sure? You sound different" I smiled and he gasped. I frowned "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head "Your teeth. They're pearly white and sharp like a vampires'" I gasped "Like a vampires'?" I asked. He nodded and caressed my cheek again "What happened? Why did you pass out?" he asked and frowned. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. Rosalie got mad and I got mad at her and then the…light…thing…what did happen? "Edward? I think it has something to do with the baby. Maybe it's slowly turning me into a vampire. It's the only explanation even if it's only a theory" he nodded and kissed my cheek "I'll be right back"

He was back in seconds with a glass of water, I guess Charlie left "Here, drink this" I brought the glass up to my mouth and drank only a few sips before I stopped "It tastes funny" I declared. Edward looked at me confused "Okay…maybe you're right. You're turning into a vampire but slowly. Probably to be able to keep the baby alive. That just proves Rosalie wrong. You didn't cheat on me and I'm the father. Although we already knew that" he kissed my forehead and smiled "At least we have a good enough theory as to what's wrong. You slowly turning into a vampire is better than you slowly dying before my eyes"

I laughed "Isn't that sorta the same thing" I giggled. He laughed and kissed me "Not exactly" and he laid next to me as I tried to fall into a deep sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow…wait, what day is it? I immediately sat up "What day is it?" I asked Edward. he smiled "Tuesday" I sighed and laid back down and fell into a deep sleep reminding myself that I didn't get to hear everyone's thoughts on my pregnancy. Oh well…another thing for another day.

A/N: I know it's short but I needed to add the Cullen's reaction and the little '_Changing into a Vampire slowly_' thing. If you keep reading, you'll understand what the light thing was all about. Just to sum up the whole story without really giving away anything:

This story is only on the experience of the pregnancy and birth then it will be completed. But there will be a sequel that would go through the Quads' life experiences from birth until they are fully grown, that's it.

Please review after reading. I hope you liked it. The next chapter would be what the Cullen's – except Edward – think of this little miracle. It would also have Bella's first day back at school since they found out about the pregnancy.


	4. Who You Calling Assica?

Here is the Disclaimer _for the first time_: I do not own Twilight but I do own the four unborn babies.

Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up to the sunlight shining through my window and a rainbow reflecting off the amazing creature that was my Edward beside me. He smiled and pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear "Sleep well, love?" I nodded and curled up closer to him. He chuckled "Bella. You know it's Wednesday and we have to go back to school, right?" I nodded and nuzzled in more. He chuckled again "Do you want to go to school?" I shook my head and began to kiss neck "Can we just stay here?" I asked in a whiney tone.

He had me in his arms and sitting on the toilet (seat cover down) in seconds. I looked up at him in surprise he understood why "Charlie left a long time ago" then it hit me. He came over earlier than he usually does last night "Edward? Did Charlie notice you in my room last night?" he smiled "Yes, actually, he did. But to my surprise, he didn't tell me to get out. He thought that, why tell me to get out if I already got you pregnant. So I pretended to sleep until he fell asleep then watched you sleep the rest of the night"

I shook my head "Oh well…time to take a shower" before I began to undress, I looked over at Edward "Um, Edward? I know that you've already seen me naked already but can you…" he nodded in understanding "It's okay…I have to change into some new clothing, anyway" he kissed my cheek and whispered a bye in my ear before leaving for his house to get dressed.

After a quick shower and dressing up in some comfortable skinny jeans, midnight blue converses, and a midnight blue tang top, I noticed that I didn't get morning sickness today. I smiled to myself as I picked up my backpack, cell phone, and black hoddie. I slowly walked down the stairs – careful not to fall and ruin any chances for the baby to develop – and out the door. I sat on the porch waiting for Edward to get back. It probably took only a few seconds to get changed but I could just imagine the hold ups his family could be.

Alice wanting to know if I was ok and if she could take me shopping to apologize for the family's behavior and for the baby, although it's not born yet. Emmett cheering Edward on, on how he finally got laid and knocked someone up in the process; probably even asking for my report on my daily trips. Esme would probably be swooning at the thought of being a grandma and wondering if she help take care of our baby in the future. Carlisle is probably just sitting in his study wondering how this could possibly be happening. Jasper is probably just sulking at the fact that he has to go to school today so he's probably not a hold up.

Now Rosalie is a different story. She's probably not even going to come to school because she wouldn't want to have to see me. I could just imagine all the things she'd want to do to me right now: suck my blood, kill my baby, tranquilize me and put the baby up for abortion, rip me to shreds, rip Edward to shreds and laugh as I cry for him. So many options, I wonder which one she'd choose.

_BEEP, BEEP_

I turned to see Edward's silver Volvo coming up the drive way. He stopped and came out of the driver's door and reappeared again near the passengers' side door. I smiled as I walked over. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled against my lips "We're gonna be late" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine, good ones. I pecked him again and then slid into the seat, Edward closing the door after me.

The rest of the way to school, Edward was silent but held onto my hand the whole time. I can tell that he was dying – no pun intended – to tell me of his family's reactions but wanted me to experience them in person, so he kept quiet. As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were staring at me "Edward? What are Jessica and Lauren thinking?" he concentrated for a second before gasping.

I looked to see his eyes in shock "What's wrong?" he shook his head "Apparently the nurse at the doctor's office was Lauren's mother and she slipped" I tilted my head in confused. What does 'slipped' mean? Edward must have sensed my confusion because he explained "She told her that you're pregnant and that a boy named 'Edward' was with her so they are both suggesting that I'm the father. Although they're right, I don't like the fact that they might start rumors. They don't bother me but I'm sure you wouldn't like them" I shook my head "It's ok. It's not like they can make my life a living hell"

A few hours later in Spanish with Jessica…

Bella P.O.V.

They're making my life a living hell. The whole morning those two little witches wouldn't stop staring at me. I'm surprised they haven't told the whole student body yet. I mean Mike still looks at me like if he thinks I going to break up with Edward any second just like he's been doing since I started dating Edward. Angela still talks to me like if nothing out of the ordinary happened. People still talk to me out in the hall and don't stare. But those two girls haven't stopped since they notice me come to school in Edward's Volvo.

For the first time in a long time, I wished I had Edward in every one of my classes. Jessica just wouldn't stop staring at me no matter how much I ignored her. She was now officially obsessed with staring at me…well, officially to me. It was like her eyes were glued open and if she stared at me long enough, she'd finally be able to close them. I wanted so bad to just rip out her eyes and throw them out the window. See if she can stare at me after that. Too bad I'm not that evil.

"Bella?" I turned to see Jessica…you guessed it, staring at me. Her eyes showed how eager she was to get the scoop on what was going on with Edward and I "Yes Jessica?" I asked in a very innocent and unsuspicious tone. She rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yeah, like you're innocent'. She smiled "So how are you and Edward doing? I heard you've gotten very close" I resisted the urge to slap her "We're doing great. I already feel like I'm part of the family when I go to visit his family. We have no secrets between each other and we both love each other deeply"

She turned away for a second and mumbled under her breath "Love each other my ass" usually I wouldn't hear her because I don't have super sensitive hearing like vampires but I did. Must have to do with the fact that I'm transforming into a vampire at a slower rate than I should. I wonder what other vampire traits I have at the moment. She turned back with a fake smile on her evil face "So I heard you guys took it to the next level. Am I right?" I tried to play around with her "What do you mean by next level, exactly? French kissing? Holding hands n public? Kissing in public?" I remember her saying she wished she could do all those things with Edward. Her excuse for his disinterest was of course 'He just can't recognize true beauty when he sees it. That's why he picked Bella'.

She huffed "No. I meant intimacy. You know? Sexual contact" I looked up as to look like I was thinking about it. For some reason, my hand went straight to my abdomen in one swift motion. Not as fast as a vampire but pretty fast for a human "No, not really" I answered her with a smile. She growled a growl so pathetic, there was no mistaking she was human "You really shouldn't lie, Swan. Ever heard of Karma" I laughed quietly "Yes, actually. I heard it's a bitch, much like someone I've meet here at school" where did that come from. I've never cursed in my life; maybe mentally but not verbally. Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened again "What was her name? Fessica? Yessica? No, I'm pretty sure it was _Ass_ica" I snapped at her.

After my very disturbing and insulting response, she finally stopped playing nice and just came out with it "Look, Swan" I laughed "Like I'm not looking now, idiot" what is wrong with me blurting out these insults "You better stop insulting me or your secret comes out. That's right, I know all about you and Edward going all the way. I also know about you being knocked up. Who would've known that Edward would actually even waste his time on having sex with a plain, boring, ugly-ass whore like you? I can just imagine your baby coming out just like you. It'd be ugly, stupid, clueless, clumsy, and we– ".

I had my hand around her neck in seconds. She looked shocked and I wasn't surprised. I must have looked pretty intimidating at the moment. I was growling like a vampire and all I could see was Jessica's scared expression through a veal of red covering my vision. I wasn't as strong as a full-fledged vampire but I was pretty strong right now "You can insult me as much as you want, but if you ever insult my unborn baby ever again…" I hissed so low and fast I wasn't sure she heard "…I'll rip you to shreds and throw your remains into a flaming pit while laughing, hoping you'd rot in hell" she choked silently but nodded none the less.

"What is going on, Ms. Swan?" our Spanish teacher yelled out to get my attention. I let go of Jessica's neck and sat straight in my seat "Absolutely nothing, sorry to disturb you and the class" I really was sorry. I wasn't sure what came over me. The teacher didn't seem convinced "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. I saw what happened. Say sorry to Ms. Stanley, now" I sighed, but didn't turn to look over at Jessica "Sorry, _Jess_" I said loud enough for the class and the Cullen family – wherever in this school they were – to hear. Jessica 'hmphed' and I could hear skin on skin contact as she rubbed her neck "You better be, _Bella_" I growled lightly under my breath.

"Now I expect to see the both of you here, in my class, after school" I nodded and the bell rang for lunch. I picked up my belongings and stood from my seat. I walked out of the classroom as fast as I could – without raising suspicion – so I wouldn't have to look at Jessica…who will now be known to me as _Ass_ica. I slowly walked the hall in silence until I noticed Edward coming up behind me in the fastest speed known to human, not _vampire_. I turned to see him with a worried expression. He walked up to me when he was a few feet away and wiped away tears that I didn't know escaped "Are you okay? What happened back there?"

I held onto my chest until my breathing regulated "She, she, she, ugh…I hate her" I hissed under my breath. Edward took hold of my shoulders "Bella, calm down" I took a deep breath and thanked him "Edward. She was insulting our unborn baby right in front of me. I don't even know what came over me. I snapped and then it felt like I was being controlled. What's wrong with me?" I shook my head and cried. He pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his stone-like, cold arms around me "Shhh…it's okay" I was pretty sure people were staring but I couldn't care less as Edward slowly lead me to the cafeteria.

Once we entered, I regretted it in almost a heartbeat. Everyone was staring at the two of us as we walked to our usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria. My head hung low for most of the journey to our table until I noticed _Ass_ica staring, _again_. I looked up just in time to meet her ugly brown eyes. She smirked and it all came together. She had told the whole in the little four minutes between our little get together and now, that I was pregnant and Edward was the father. I growled under my breath as I heard her speaking "See, she's having mood swings because she's pregnant" I growled a little louder but not loud enough for anyone but my vampire family to hear "You want mood swings? I'll give you mood swings"

Before Edward understood what I meant by that…I had already walked up to the lunch line and bought myself a small bowl of chili. I walked – smirking the whole way – over to Jessica's table where she was sitting with her '_friends_'. I bent over to speak to her at eye level "Hey _Ass_ica" she turned to me with a scowl on her pathetic face. I smiled as I slowly spilled the chili on her white blouse "Oops" she gasped at the heat. Once the whole bowl was empty, I began to shake it a little to make sure all the chili spilled on her then I gently placed the bowl on the table in front of her. I leaned in to whisper in her ear but just loud enough for everyone at her table to hear "How's that for a mood swing, _bitch_"

I walked proudly over to the Cullen table to see all of them – except Rosalie, who wasn't there…yet – with shocked expressions, even Jasper, on their faces. Just as I sat down, I shook my head. Why the hell did I do that? That wasn't me; I don't do things like that. Emmett had a look of amusement on his face "Bella!? Is that really you?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah, who else?" he laughed "It's just that the Bella that I know, doesn't do things like that. That was awesome!" I smiled and blushed. Alice was jumping in her seat so I called for her to calm down "Alice? Calm down" she instantly calmed down – probably Jasper's doing – and smiled sadly at me "Oh Bella. I've been waiting this whole morning to say sorry"

She stood from her seat and walked over to my side of the table. She bent down to my eye level – yea, Alice has to bend down to my eye level. I'm sitting down – and hugged me "I'm so sorry for freaking out. I just didn't see it coming and it took me by surprise. What with the whole vampires can't produce junk" she whispered in my ear. I pulled away and kissed her cheek "It's ok. You're still my best friend and the sister I never had. I love you, Alice" she smiled "I love you, too, sis" and went back to her seat.

"We're sorry, too" I turned to the voice and found myself staring straight at Jasper. He chuckled lightly – probably noticing my shock with his power – and smiled "We are all sorry, not just Alice. So are Esme and Carlisle. I'm pretty sure Emmet here is sorry, too" he patted said brother on the shoulder "You know how much of a teddy bear he is. No matter how intimidating he looks" I giggled "Thanks. I'm glad that all of you are so accepting of the fact that Edward and I are having a baby" I whispered softly just for them to hear. "Baby? More like mutant. It's going to be half vampire and half human. That's going to be awesome" Emmett commented and we laughed.

Just then, I noticed that Rosalie wasn't at the table "Where's Rose?" I asked. Edward frowned "She's going to be a little late. She's trying to recover from yesterday" I frowned as well "Where is she now?" Alice was the one to answer my question this time "Although she doesn't need to use it, she's in the bathroom. She doesn't hate you Bella. She was just a little upset. But don't worry, it won't last long. She wants to talk to you" I stood up and every ones' eyes were on me. Edward stood up with me "What is it, Bella?" I smiled "I'm hungry. I wasted a perfectly good chili on _Ass_ica and it made me hungry. Mind escorting me to the lunch line?" I batted my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes "When would I ever mind?" I shrugged and he escorted me to the line.

After finishing a large chili in less than five minutes, I leaned back in my seat and licked my lips "That was good" I closed my eyes. I heard a chuckle and my eyes shot up "What's so funny?" I looked to the four vampires in front of me to scout out the one who laughed. Emmett was wide-eyed, Alice was looking off to the future by the looks of it, Jasper was smiling, and then…Edward was chuckling. He smiled "Wow, Bella. I've heard of pregnant women with weird cravings but not so earlier in the first trimester of pregnancy" I tilted my head to a side in confusion "And?" he shook his head "Never mind" I shrugged and took a look in my bowl to see if there was any left. Nothing.

"Hey…I'm gonna go get an apple" I began to get up when I saw blonde hair in my way "Rose?" I looked up to see her looking back down at me "Bella? Can I talk to you?" I nodded and turned to Edward to see that he was smiling. This is what I've been dreading. A talk with Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen is a talk with Death, the grim reaper. I kept shaking as Rosalie led me to the picnic tables outside, wondering what she had to say. She sat down and patted the bench for me to sit down along with her. I did and then I brought my hands to rest on the table so I could fiddle with them. Rose turned to me and parted her lips as if to speak but shut them just as quickly. I couldn't take it, if she wanted to say something to me, then she should say it. Not scare me to death just to sit there as silent as wind.

"Just get on with it, Rose. I'm already heated up enough because of _Ass_ica. I really don't want to get mad at you at the moment. We are at school, you know" I snapped. She looked taken back. I sighed "Please, Rose. Just tell me what you have to say" she nodded. Her hands were fiddling as well on her lap "Bella? About yesterday…I'm so sorry. I'm not angry at you…I'm really angry at myself. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on Edward. I know you love him very much…I was just surprised. I've wanted to have a baby since I was human. And when I found out that you were pregnant, I was just jealous because you were able to have a baby with a vampire and I can't. But I guess it has to do with the fact that you're still human and I'm a vampire.

"I know this is probably not the right time but I would like to ask for your forgiveness" I looked down at my hands and sighed "Rose…" she took a deep breath "You don't have to forgive me now, if you don't want to. I just want to make sure we're okay. You know? Our relationship as future sisters-to-be? I really want to be on your good side because…I want to be part of your baby's life. But only if you want me to" I smiled and looked up to look into her eyes "I'd love to have you be a part of mine and Edward's baby" she smiled and hugged me "Thank you" she whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek and pulled away "Want to go back inside?" I asked.

She nodded and we began to stand up. I took her hand in mine and laughed "Maybe now that you approve of my baby, you can help me with Emmett" she tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?" I giggled "He believes that our baby is a mutant and that that's awesome" she laughed "Good old Emmett…I'll have to hit him for making that comment later. Oh about that _Ass_ica comment…genius" I laughed along with her as we made our way back to the cafeteria before the bell rang. I turned to look forward when I saw Mike standing there with a shocked expression on his face…

"Bella? Is it true?"

A/N: I hoped you like it. Please review! The next chapter will be Mike's reaction, biology class with Edward, and Carlisle's and Esme's reactions.

If you have any questions, look for my **Do you have a question you are dying to ask??** column. If you're also looking for another story, try another one of my four stories. I also placed another link on my profile that links to a video of my cousin's pictures from her sweet sixteen. Hope you enjoy that, too!!!


	5. Oh Mike

Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V.

"Bella? Is it true?" he asked. I stared wide eyed at Mike as he stood there with an expression full of agony. I walked up to him smiling "What do you mean, Mike?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. He shook his head "You know what I mean, Bella" he snapped.

I growled lightly at his attitude "No I don't, Mike" he came over to me and I heard Rose growl lightly behind me "You let Cullen get you pregnant" he hissed and I laughed "Oh really. Is that what Jessica and Lauren told you?" he looked away and I walked away "Bella" he called and I looked over at Rose to see her eyes pitch black "Don't worry about me, Rose. Go inside and I'll take care of him" she nodded and walked in to the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Mike staring at me "Yes Mike?"

He took two steps forward "Why are you still with him?" my jaw dropped and I stared at him "Why would you ask that? If it's because I'm pregnant, it was actually my fault. I wanted to take it to the next level with him and Edward, being the gentlemen he is, gave me what I wanted. I don't find being pregnant with his child a curse. I find it a very promising blessing. Whether you think so or not" I stepped closer and glared up at him through that same red screen that covered my vision when I got mad at _Ass_ica "I can't believe I'm saying this, because I'm not the one to lose my temper or insult people. But I guess it's just the hormones"

I clenched my fists and hissed through my teeth, the red screen still covering my eyes "Ever since I've moved here, you and so many other boys have been annoying me to such an extreme, I can't hold it in any longer. You're all just fucking love-sick puppies that just won't leave me the fuck alone, and I'm tired of it. Why can't you all just fucking leave me be, I love Edward and that isn't going to fucking change. Get it through your thick skull _Newton_. I don't give a flying fuck about any other boy that has been trying to get in my pants. I can't stand it anymore, and if any of you creepy ass stalkers try to hit on me again…I swear I won't hold back" I hissed coldly and Mike stepped back.

I stepped closer with a smirk on my face "Mike" I said in a sweet voice, the total opposite of what I just expressed seconds along "I'm going to say this nicely" I stepped forward, batting my eyelashes. When my foot was just inches away from his, I brought my leg up and slammed it on his foot and he bent over "_Don't mess with a pregnant woman_…" I brought my knee up and kneed him where the sun-don't-shine and he fell to the floor holding himself "…_and her mood swings_" I hissed and walked away, leaving poor little Mikey-Wikey tossing and turning in pain on the cement floor.

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone stared at me like I just grew a second head. I smiled and waved sweetly, then winked and strutted over to the Cullens' table. As I sat down at my original seat and crossed my legs, I looked up to see shock on all of their faces "What? Haven't seen a pregnant woman in action" I smiled and giggled as Edward ran a hand through his hair "I can't believe you just did that. I can just imagine what I'm going to have to go through for the remaining eight months" I giggled and shoved his shoulder playfully "I'm not that mean, I've just been holding that in for a while" he leaned and kissed my cheek "I know you're not mean, you're just scary" he flashed me a crooked grin and I smiled back.

Time Skip…Walking to Biology

Edward P.O.V.

After the bell rang, I took Bella's hand and helped her to her feet. As we walked out, some of the students stepped aside like they were scared of Bella and I couldn't help but chuckle at their thoughts:

'_She's pregnant…with Edward Cullen's child. Oh my God, that bitch…I hate her…'_

'_Why is it that all girls just have to go after Cullen? I really wanted a piece of that ass…now she's knocked up…'_

'_I am not gonna get on her bad side…I wonder if Newton's ok…'_

'_Maybe I should ask Bella if Cullen's any good in bed…then I can decide if he's worth stealing from her or not…'_

'_I wonder what got Bella so mad…I've never seen her like this…if I find out that he was harassing her, he's going to be in trouble…'_

That thought caught me off guard and I looked around to search for the source of that thought. Surprisingly, it came from none other than Angela Webber, who was glaring at a certain Newton walking to the nurse's office. I smiled to myself…I truly love the way that girl thinks. Always so sweet and kind, I'm glad Bella has her as a friend. Now Jessica…I'm not sure. I draped my arm over Bella's shoulder and she instantly nuzzled into me more, wrapping her slender arms around my waist. I smiled at the glares many boys sent my way.

We continued to walk until we reached the Biology classroom and walked in. I slid my arm off my angel's shoulder and took her small hand in mine, leading her over to her seat. She smiled as she took her seat and scooted it over closer to mine. I chuckled lightly at her action. I sat down in my seat and placed my hands on the table, Bella placing hers over mine making me grin.

"Sit down, sit down. Class is about to begin" Mr. Banner announced in an attempt to get the class to settle down. It didn't work so I took matters into my own hands. I nudged Bella lightly on the shoulder and she looked to me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes "Yes Edward?" I smiled "Watch" she tilted her head in confusion as I brought my hand up to my mouth. I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and whistled. The whole class stopped talking and I brought my hand down to my knee using vampire speed and tried to look as innocent as possible. Bella giggled as the whole class was looking around to find the source of the whistle but having no such luck.

Just as everyone sat down to start class, Ms. Cope came into the office and handed a note to Mr. Banner, and left the room but not before sending a look of disappointment towards Bella's and mine's table:

'_Darn it, he's taken…no, no, no, no, no…stop. He's too young…but he's so good looking…no, too young, too young…'_

She continued to rant as she walked out into the hall and towards the main office. I chuckled to myself, making Bella look at me with confusion. I was about to explain to her what was on Ms. Cope's mind when Mr. Banner called to us "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. You are to report to the principal ASAP" I shrugged and stood up, Bella following my actions and we walked out of the classroom, many glares watching us out.

Bella poked my arm and I looked at her amused "Yes, love?" she looked worried and nervous "What if this is about me hurting Mike? My dad won't be too happy about that" I stopped and pulled her back with a gentle tug at her arm and turned her to face me. She was looking at her feet so I brought my hand down to her chin and lifted her head up so she can look me in the eyes "You are not going to get in trouble because of what you did to Mike, especially because he was asking for it. And plus…your dad would be proud that you were able to defend yourself"

She shoved my shoulder playfully "Stop that" she turned around and crossed her arms. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder "Sorry, love, but you know it's true" I kissed her cheek and tickled her sides, still holding her in my arms. She laughed as she tried to wiggle out of my grasp "Edwahaha...stop ithithithit…that tickleshohohoes" I let go of her, laughing lightly myself. She leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I ginned against her lips as I pulled her closer to me "Oh really, my sweet little angel" I whispered into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled "Yes, my own personal Greek God" she giggled as she pressed her lips back to mine and began yet another make out session. I pressed her into the lockers gently and continued to kiss her passionately. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and glazed my lower lip seductively, asking for entrance. I couldn't deny her what she wanted so I parted my lips and her tongue slid into my mouth. I used my tongue to taste hers and I was soon in heaven.

Her arms found their way around my neck and she began to play with the hair on the back of my neck. I pressed her a little rougher into the wall but not rough enough to harm her, and she jumped up a bit to wrap her legs around my waist and I moaned as she grinded against my lower half. I pressed her more into the wall and she moaned into my mouth as well. We continued until a certain someone just had to interrupt

'_Alright!! Bella and Eddie gettin' it on in the hallway'_

I pulled away from Bella and turned to see Rosalie and Emmett smiling at the two of us. I looked back at Bella to see her blushing so I slowly lowered her to stand on her feet and turned back to my _siblings_ "What do you guys want?" I groaned. Emmett smiled, amused "Oh nothing…we were just heading off to get something our teacher asked us to get for him. Then we find the two of you going at it. Now I see how you got her pregnant…you guys are animals" I growled at him as Bella blushed even more, nuzzling into my side.

I patted her back "Whatever, Emmett. We should be heading towards the principal's office anyway" I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked along with her in the opposite direction of my so-called _loving siblings_. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh that caught the attention of all the classrooms, and also the sound of Rosalie's hand across the back of his head. I grinned as Bella and I continued on towards the principal.

When we entered Mr. Greene's office, he was looking through a pile of files laid across his desk. I let my arm slide off Bella's shoulder and I took her hand in mind, and cleared my throat to get Mr. Greene's attention. He looked up "Oh…Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Please, take a seat" we sat at the two chairs in front of his desk and I started quietly whistling and Bella heard, which I thought was unusual but figured it had to do with her slow transformation.

Mr. Greene cleared his desk and intertwined his fingers on the time of his desk "Ok. I've been hearing rumors about the two of you expecting. Is this true?" I glanced at Bella to see her looking back at me as well. I nodded and she nodded in response. I turned to Mr. Greene with a composed expression on my face "Yes we are" he nodded and continued to ask us questions:

(A/N: _Bella_, **Edward**, Mr. Greene, _**Bella and Edward**_. This makes it go faster)

"Do your parents know about this?"

"_**Yes"**_

"Are you two okay with this?"

"_**I think it's**_ – **a miracle** – _a blessing_"

"When are you due?"

"_September…I'm not sure what day"_

"Are you planning on dropping out of high school, Ms. Swan?"

"**Of course not"** I answered for her.

"I was asking Ms. Swan"

"**Of course"** we looked at Bella.

"_I'm not planning on dropping out"_

"How do you plan on finishing senior year?"

"_I will finish junior year like any other student would but for senior year…I was wondering if I could come three days a week and take internet classes for the remaining two days, if you're okay with that…"_

"Of course…and to make it even better, since seniors are allowed to leave school grounds, I will offer you a deal to give you three classes where you can go home. Study Hall, Lunch, and a free period. Same for Mr. Cullen"

"_That would be perfect, right Edward?"_

"**Wonderful"** I smiled.

"Good, then that settles that. At the end of this year, we will discuss your schedules so they can be completely identical. Oh and Ms. Swan, you are excused from Gym for the rest of the year, I will inform your Gym teacher. You are both dismissed" he smiled and we stood up to walk out of his office after a few thank-you's and goodbye's. Once we were out of his office, Bella turned to me and grinned, her smile reaching her eyes "We get to spend every class together next year. Yesss!!!" she jumped into my arms and I laughed. I heard Mr. Greene chuckling as well inside his office:

'_I can't believe I'm saying this but, they're a cute couple. I wonder what their baby would look like'_

I was a little confused by the last comment but ignored it, Bella was still hugging me. I put her down but she wouldn't let go "Bella, love, you can let go now" she hugged me tighter "Not yet" she said, her eyes closed and a smile still plastered on her face. I chuckled and picked her up in my arms, her arms still around my torso "If you're not going to let go, I'm just going to have to carry you around…_the whole school_" she let go at that comment and jumped down from my arms "It's ok, no need" she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along with her back to Biology.

We still had ten minutes left of class so we took our sweet time walking down the hall, hand-in-hand. She would glance my way every few seconds to smile at me and I would smile back. We didn't talk the whole way back but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was actually very nice. When we made it back to the classroom, the other students stared as we entered, hand-in-hand. I noticed that Newton was in his seat this time and grimaced as we passed by his table. Angela surprisingly, again, glared at Mike and smiled sweetly at Bella and me.

Once the bell rang, Angela caught us at the door as we were making our way out to the parking lot, since Bella didn't have Gym and I wanted to join her instead of go to my next class "Hey Bella, Hey Edward" she smiled. I grinned back and Bella did as well "Hey Ang, bet you heard, huh?" Bella asked a little embarrassed. I gently squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at me "Thanks" she whispered for only I could hear. I walked out of the class and turned to look back at Bella "I'll meet you out in the car, love" she nodded and continued to talk to Angela. I listened to their whole conversation through Angela's mind as I made my way to my car:

'_I nodded at her question and she intertwined her hands behind her back "So?" she asked and I looked at her "It's okay, Bella. I don't think any different of you" I patted her shoulder "Come with me" I led her to the now empty cafeteria and took a seat, Bella taking the one across from me "I heard that you and Edward are having a baby and I'm actually excited about that. I'm wondering right now what he or she is going to look like" I can picture a baby girl with Edward's bronze-like hair and Bella's brown eyes, or a baby girl with Bella's brown hair and Edward's topaz eyes. They might be a weird eye color but they're very interesting and magnificent._

_Bella sighed "Really?" I nodded and smiled. She looked up with a smile of her own "So…what do you think our baby's going to look like?" she giggled and I joined in with her. We continued to predict what their baby was going to look like until I only had two minutes left to get to class "Well, it was a nice talk, Bella. I have to get to class now so I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded and stood up, giving me a hug and walking out to the parking lot to look for Edward'_

I smiled as I came back to my own world and saw Bella crossing the lot over to my Volvo. I stepped out and opened the passenger's side door for her. We spent the rest of the last period making out, talking, and just looking into each others' eyes in my car. I was just about to part my lips for our fifth French-kiss for that period when I heard someone tapping on my window. I turned to see Mike Newton trying to peek through the tinted window. Bella groaned beside me "Seriously?" she asked no one in particular. I have had enough of him too, so I opened my door roughly, hitting him right below the belt with the handle of the car "Oops, sorry" I said coldly as I stepped out of the car. I swear if he doesn't stop bothering us, he's not going to be able to have kids himself.

He was grimacing when he noticed that I looked pissed, and I was. I stood next to him, my 6'2" next to his 5'8". I looked down at him "Yes, _Newton_?" he shrunk back a bit and I could hear Bella laughing lightly inside the car. I smiled widely at Mike, exposing my sharp teeth and he stuttered "I-I-I was w-w-wondering w-where Be-Bella w-was. I w-wanted t-to t-talk t-t-to her" I growled lightly in my chest and he backed off a bit more "Oh really? Because I thought she said she didn't want to speak to you" he shook his head:

'_Wow, Cullen looks really scary. Maybe I should just back off…no, I need to speak to Bella…'_

"N-Not really. She didn't _specifically_ say she didn't want to talk to me" I sighed and stepped forward, getting closer to him to intimidate him "Well, she might have not _specifically_ said that she didn't want to talk to you, but I'm pretty sure a knee to your pride kind of says it all" I heard Bella snort under her breath and was about to lose my own control and burst out laughing as well but I was strong enough to hold it in…for a while "And not just that, _Newton_. I forbid you to talk to her unless she tells me otherwise. Understood?" he shook his head and I growled loud enough for only him to hear – thanks to the fact that class hasn't ended and no one else was out here to hear us anyway.

'_Don't hurt him too much, we don't want to see him cry…on second thought, that'd be very amusing'_

I took a quick second-long look at the cafeteria glass wall to see my siblings smiling at me and Emmett giving me a thumbs-up. I turned back to Mike "Mike, listen up and listen good…Stay. Away. From. My. Bella" I hissed and I was positive my eyes were pitch black. Mike shook his head "No. I will not stay away from her until she says it herself. She has a choice, you don't make her decisions"

"Well, he kinda just did, Mike" we both turned to see Bella close the passenger's side door and make her way over to my side "I don't want to speak to you again, Mike. Wasn't my knee hard enough to make you see that? Or do you want Edward to give you the message" I smiled and my teeth sparkled a little in the light. I brought my hands up to his line of vision and cracked my knuckles…loudly. He stepped back a bit "You know what? I totally forgot what I was going to talk to you about anyway…see you, Bella" he ran off back to the school and through the entrance doors. Bella and I turned to each other with stern expressions on our faces "Do you think he's ever going to talk to me again?" I shook my head "I don't think so" we looked at each other with serious faces for a while longer then we burst into laugher. Bella fell to her hands and knees and laughed until she had nothing left.

Once we let everything out, we stood up from our positions on the floor from when we were laughing. I took her chin into my hand "I love you" she smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips "I love you, too" I pressed my lips to hers and she moved backwards and leaned against the car door of my Volvo. I placed one hand on her hip while the other stayed at her chin. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me in to kiss me deeply. I glazed her lower lip with my tongue and she parted her lips her tongue meeting mine just as the bell rang. The students began to pile out of the school and most of them stopped and stared as Bella and I made out:

'_OH. MY. GOD…'_

'_That is so not fair…she gets to kiss him like that after a few months of dating and yet my two year boyfriend is too embarrassed to hold hands with me in public…'_

'_That little bitch…I'm going to have Cullen and then I'll be the one kissing him like that…'_

'_I was just here minutes ago…and they're already making out like I wasn't here at all…'_

'_She's kissing Edward Cullen against his car…she's living my life-long dream…'_

'_I hope she remembers that we have to meet our Spanish teacher after school'_

I pulled away from her and smiled "You have to meet with Jessica after school, remember?" she gasped "Oh my God, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, baby" she kissed me one last time before she took off back to the school, waving and smiling at me as she did. I will never get bored with her. My sweet little angel.

Bella P.O.V.

As I ran towards Spanish (A/N: Yes she ran, she's got vampire gracefulness now), all I could think about was all those kisses Edward and I shared. Oh God, can you say heaven. Once I was in front of the classroom door, I knocked and heard a soft 'Come in' from inside. I opened the door and walked in to see _Ass_ica seated in one of the desks in the front row and took the one that was two seats to her left. As I did, I saw that her eyes fell and she looked sad, but I can't feel guilt for what I did. She did insult my unborn child right in front of me.

"Ok girls" we looked to our teacher to see her with a stern look "What exactly went on in class today?" I raised my hand and she smiled "No need to raise your hand, Ms. Swan. It's after school hours now" I blushed and brought my hands down "Oh, oops" I heard _Ass_ica giggle at her seat and I sent her a glare before starting my end of the story "I was minding my own business when_ Jessica_ decided to interrupt the silence between us. She began to ask me questions on my relationship with Edward and was b– " "Edward Cullen?" the teacher asked and I nodded "Yes, so like I was saying. She was being nosy. She was trying to get me to confess my secret. The one that she spread to every one after class. She found out from Lauren Mallory's mother that I'm pregnant with Edward's baby"

Our teacher (A/N: I forgot their Spanish teacher's name so I'm just going to be calling her Teacher. Pretty original, huh? LOL) gasped "You're pregnant?" I nodded "Yes I am, and I don't regret it at all. I love Edward and I'm going to love our child just as much" I heard _Ass_ica hold her breath but ignored her "So I tried to ignore her sneaky ways and not let my secret out, but she already knew. She insulted me but most importantly, she insulted my unborn baby. I lost my temper – which I rarely do – and, and…and I grabbed her around the neck and threatened her. I've never done such a thing and I have a pretty good excuse as to why I did. Hormones…they've been messing with my brain for the past few days"

The teacher looked between _Ass_ica and me a few times before she decided "Ok…I will give you two some privacy so you can try to settle this yourselves. You are not to leave this room until I have decided that you are ready to leave this classroom" she stood up and left the classroom, locking it behind her but I could tell she was waiting right outside to hear what we were saying.

I turned to _Ass_ica and glared at her "So?" she didn't look into my eyes until I growled lightly enough for her to hear "Talk, _Jess_" she looked up into my eyes and I noticed that hers were tearing "I'm so sorry Bella. So, _so_ sorry" she wiped at her flowing tears "I didn't mean what I said before, I swear. I just…like you said, lost my temper. I was just…I'm just…" I got up from the seat I was in and walked over to sit in the closest to her "Continue" she looked up with puffy eyes "I'm just jealous, Bella. There I said it. I'm jealous of you. First you come to this school and catch the attention of about half of the school's male population.

"Then you get the attention of the untouchable Edward Cullen and he falls in love with you. I tried to forget about it and date Mike, but then he broke up with me after Prom because he still wanted you. Now I find out that you're pregnant with Edward's baby and you're both okay with it, like if this is the best thing to ever happen to the two of you; while my ex-boyfriend was trying to get with you, a girl I considered my best friend. I ruined our friendship for popularity. I feel so guilty, selfish, and stupid" she broke down and tears began to pour down her cheeks like a waterfall. I stood up again and took her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and cried on my shirt. I began speaking quietly to her while rubbing her back softly "Shhh…it'll be alright. Mike doesn't deserve you no matter what you think of yourself. It'll be alright, Jessica" I continued to rub her back until I heard someone talking, but it sounded like Jessica, but her lips weren't moving:

'_I don't deserve to have Bella as a friend. I mean look, I just spread her secret to the whole school and yet she's right here, trying to calm my little cry-baby ass self down…I don't deserve a friend like her…'_

I looked down at Jessica's face to see she still had her eyes closed and her mouth closed. I was reading her mind. I can read minds…like Edward…I can read minds. I did a little happy dance in my head as I continued to read her mind:

'_I should stop moping; I don't deserve to be her friend. I should just go and dig a hole in my backyard and throw myself in and never come out again…I should tell her to just forget about me and act as if I never existed…'_

She pulled away from me and wiped away her tears "I'm sorry, Bella, that you had to see me like that. If you don't want to speak to me again, I understand" she stood up and walked over to the door. I used a bit of my newly found vampire speed to reach her in time "Nonsense Jessica. You're one of my best friends, I would always want to talk to you" she turned around and choked a bit on her tears. I walked up to her and wiped away her ever flowing tears "Best friends always want to talk to best friends. Whether it's to just have a small conversation or to yell at them for not giving back their shoes" she choked out a small laugh and came up to hug me.

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "You were just jealous, and girls do crazy things when jealous" she laughed lightly and pulled away, a smile on her face "You're a beautiful girl and should believe that with every fiber of your being. I know I should. Edward's always telling me how beautiful I am and I always want to yell at him for lying. Now I know what he means when he says I don't see myself clearly. I think I'm just plain old Jane, when so many boys follow after me like love-sick puppies. I just wonder why they don't do that to you. You're a very, _very_ beautiful girl and you don't need a guy like Mike, trust me"

She hugged me again and thanked me endlessly in whispers. I gave her a slight squeeze then let go and looked in her brown eyes "By the way, Jessica. If Mike ever tries to get back with you, just call either Edward or me. We have some unfinished business with him" she laughed "Yeah, I saw what you did to him during lunch. Wow is all I can say. Oh…um…do you know why he came running into the school looking scared out of his pants" I shook my head "He's an idiot. He tried to talk to me after what I did to him at lunch. Edward and I were just having some alone time in his car when Mike interrupted us. Edward and I threatened him to not talk to me again and Edward kinda scared him by growling and cracking his knuckles. He ran so fast, I swear he was going to trip and slide across the floor of the hallway trying to stop" we continued to laugh as our teacher unlocked the door and we exited the school with our arms linked into the parking lot.

Time Skip…Driving towards the Cullen mansion (Only Ed & Bella in Volvo, others in Rose's car)

Bella P.O.V.

Edward held my hand all the way towards his house in his Volvo. He was happy that I had not lost a friend in Jessica and I was a little happy about that as well. Now I have another friend that is going to support me through my pregnancy. First Angela, now Jessica. Then there's Alice, Rosalie, and Esme…and my mom when she has the time to come over here to Forks.

When we arrived, Edward didn't make it in time to open the door for me and Esme already had me in her arms "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for the both of you. Oh thank you Lord, I'm gonna be a grandma" she squealed as she spun me around. I laughed and hugged her back "Glad you're excited" I choked out through my laughter. She finally realized that she still had me in her arms and she put me down, straightening both hers and my clothing. I stopped her from dusting off mine and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the cheek "I can't wait for this baby to come out so he or she can meet you" if she could cry at my comment, she'd be shedding tears.

Carlisle came up from behind her and hugged me as well "I can't believe it. I thought it was impossible, yet here you are…pregnant with a vampire's child. Mind if I ask a few questions on how you're doing so far?" I smiled and kissed his cold cheek "I'm glad you're happy you get to be a grandparent, too, Carlisle" I said sarcastically and he laughed along with me as he led Edward and me to his study for questioning. This is going to be the longest nine months ever.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a time skip to when Bella is three months pregnant and she finds out that she's having quads. That will mean that it's going to me March in that chapter.


	6. Good Entertainment

**A/N: This chapter is going to mostly be a filler to get you caught up on week 12. There will be more drama to come in parts 2-4(or so).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plain and simple.**

**Chapter 6 _Week 12 Part 1_**

**Edward POV**

I was waiting for my Bella to finish getting dressed. She had just finally accepted the fact that I have already seen her without any clothing – when our baby was conceived – and that it was practically pointless trying to convince me to leave the room. And I know what you are thinking – literally – and no, she does not have trouble convincing me because I so badly want to see her in a state of undress. I am _not _a hormone-crazed idiotic teenage human boy. I just simply want to be at her side at all times since she is even more of a danger magnet now that she is pregnant.

The last two months have been challenging – but I can do with challenges, unlike Emmett and Jasper who both ran out screaming (both for different reasons) the first time they experienced one of Bella's mood swings – but they have also been very pleasant. Bella has been having weird and definitely different cravings compared to the average pregnant women; and I have a pretty good guess as to why.

Once she was eight weeks along, she began to ask for _blood _so she could have it as a beverage to drink with her meals. BLOOD! So my brothers and I had to do extra hunting but not for ourselves but so we could drain the blood and serve it up for my Bella. It was difficult at first for Emmett and Jasper because Emmett couldn't resist drinking the bear blood we sometimes collect. As for Jasper, he has a hard enough time trying not to attack the humans around him when they are not even bleeding; so fresh and already drained out blood from the creatures he has been feeding from for the past almost six decades or so, can be just as hard to be around without getting to feel the bliss of drinking the red liquid.

Her morning sickness is starting to wear off a bit but she is still experiencing a bit of nausea now and then just not as often. I am glad that it is starting to die down because seeing her in pain like that hurts me as well, emotionally. But every time I ask her if she feels fine, all she says is that she is alright and to stop worrying because it is only natural and will be all worth it in the end. Then she would place her hand on her abdomen – which is more swelled than the average pregnant women which usual means that the women is probably having multiples but I don't want to mention it to Bella because I might be wrong – right over where our baby should be and I would understand why she kept reminding me of that. It will be worth it once our little angel was nestled in our arms.

But her cravings were not the weirdest things we experienced together these past two months. It was the powers she gained out of the pregnancy that completely stunned us speechless.

We were not sure if these powers were actually hers or just temporary ones caused by the baby. She so far has a total of five powers – although Emmett insists she has six powers but that the sixth one is her own power, the power to block mental attacks and powers much like my mind-reading – two of which can be used against the mind while the remaining three are fairly physical. One of the two mental powers that she gained is very similar to my own and that is what led us to believe these powers were triggered by the baby.

This power that is similar to my own is to be able to – you probably already guessed it – read minds. The difference is that she can only read your mind through physical contact. Carlisle once said that it reminded him of one of the brothers – the _rulers_ of vampires – of the Volturi. Of course his simple and merely factual statement had me worrying. The brother he mentioned was Aro the mind reader. He can know of your whole past, experience your every moment, see everything you have ever laid eyes on, feel every emotion you have ever expressed; with a single touch of your skin to his sickly pale palm.

But the power still had its differences to Aro's power as well – thank God, too, because having a daughter or son who's power would remind me of a certain _eccentric_ **iniquitous **peculiar Italian and just plain creepy _**psycho**_ would make me go insane every time they would use it. Instead of being able to read all of the thoughts you have ever had, she can only read current thoughts like me. But what we all think would really interest Aro – the _weirdo_ – is that this power can also create a telepathic link between many individuals as long as they remain in some kind of physical contact with the wielder of the strange connection or anyone who is already in the connection. A good example would be if a group of people stood around in a circle – the wielder of the power of course one of them – all holding hands, then they would all be able to read each others' current thoughts.

The second mental power is very special and Aro would find it also a very valuable power that he would love to have in his guard. It is to control the minds of others. Bella had tried it out on Emmett once without knowing, making him dance and sing to _Barbie Girl_ in the middle of our living room. It was funny at first until we realized that he was not doing it of his own free will and that someone was literally controlling him. We were confused as to who could possibly have the power to control a fully mature vampire. Our thoughts were answered when Bella finally looked away from Barbie Emmett to ask us why we looked worried and confused. Emmett had magically came back to reality the moment she dropped her gaze from him. We were speechless and the silence was starting to create tension when, of course, Emmett opened his big mouth and announced that those last three minutes when he was being controlled were some of the best minutes of his life. Rose then properly hit him upside the head asking how being mind controlled could even be slightly on par with their janitor-closet-quickies, let alone their actual passionate love-making. We then affectively laughed off our earlier concern.

As for the physical powers, I just could not figure out how these were even potential powers for our unborn child. None of them even related to my power or Bella's supposed power that Emmett claims to be the ability to block mental power from being used on her like my mind-reading. But Carlisle and Jasper have come to a conclusion on one of the physical powers thanks to Emmett claim on Bella own gift. It was actually a very reasonable and credible theory. Said power is what Bella likes to call a force field. She could put up a shield to stop things from attacking her and also put other things or people in similar shields. An interesting feature of this particular gift is that she can, so to speak, reverse her force field using it as a prison on her enemies or annoying family members (_cough_**Em**_and_**Alice**_cough_).

The second physical power that she gained was actually telekinesis. The first time she used this power was when she was having a nightmare a few nights ago. As her tossing and turning increased, I started to notice some things. Like, I don't know, maybe that the bed and several other objects in the room began floating around her room. At first I was naturally shocked and amazed by the strange phenomenon, until Bella woke up from her strange nightmare – about giant muffin-shaped men chasing her – with a start, all the floating objects falling back down to Earth the moment she opened her eyes. Good thing Charlie was in such a deep sleep or it would have been hard to explain why it sounded like the whole bed had fell through the floor.

The last but not least physical power she had was actually used the first day that we found out that she was pregnant. It was the ability to control technology. She could turn things off and on, change stations and tracks on our stereos, increase the power of the microwave so that something that would have taken five minutes to cook she would speed it up to only one. Because of this skill, Emmett had used it to his advantage making Bella his own personal (somewhat) human universal remote. If it was not for the fact that it was a great distraction for Bella while I prepared her strange meals (cravings are truly a curse), I would be extremely annoyed that he was technically taking advantage of my girlfriend and soon-to-be mother of my child (the baby's not born yet…duh).

Now you are probably wondering why I am not freaking out, worrying my head off, or overprotecting to the extreme. Yes well, I have freaked, I've freaked out bad. And yes I did almost worry my head off. But with a little help from my family (mostly Jasper), I have finally come to admit that there was nothing to worry about. But they just cannot keep me from of being an overprotective fool – Bella's words not mine.

"Edward?" my love's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my Bella lying on the floor, tangled up in her jeans. If she didn't look like she was in pain, I would have laughed.

After helping her with her denim problem and getting dressed, we were finally ready to go to school. I held the car door open for her – like I always do – and helped her into her seat before heading over to my side at record speed (maybe faster).

The rest of the ride to school was spent in silence. A comfortable one. Bella leaned across the center console between us to lay her head on my shoulder. I took my left hand off the steering wheel to gently stroke her hair before chastely kissing her soft forehead. My Bella has been through a lot in the past two months.

When we finally pulled up into the school's parking lot, Jessica Stanley came rushing to Bella's side. Apparently, she has something important to tell her that she could not wait until Trig to do so.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" she shouted even though Bella was already out of the car within two feet of the other brunette.

"Yes Jessica?" Bella asked, not as excited but I could tell she was still happy because her friend was excited. It's how she is and I love her just the way she is.

"I talked to my parents and they've like agreed to let me host a slumber party. And _you_ are like, _invited_!" she squealed. If I were human, I'd now be deaf. I brought my hands up to my ears and cringed from the ringing in them. Why do girls have to be so loud?

"Edward?" my love called softly to me, realizing I was in pain and was concerned.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was so loud" Jessica apologized. Wow, she really _has_ changed.

"It's okay" I managed to breathe out, my ears still ringing but not as bad. I tried to shut down my enhanced senses, a trick I learned so it would be easier and less painful to be around Bella until I could get used to her scent (and just in time to get her pregnant, too, it seems). The moment my world went death silent, the ringing finally died down about 2 seconds later "I'm fine" I answered as the sounds around me came back (excluding the painful ringing).

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked me. She had this knowing glint in her eye. She knows having enhanced hearing is not always a benefit.

"_I'm fine_, Bella. Do not worry about me and my sensitive ears. Why don't you continue your conversation with Jessica?" I suggested. This was a chance for her to be or act like a normal human teenager again – even if only temporarily.

She looked defeated but delighted that I might actually let het spend some time with her human friend without having to be under Cullen watch. I tried not to be offended by that since I have been ever more protective of her since we found out about the baby.

"Ok…um, Edward? I think Alice wants you" she said, pointing behind me. I turned to see my pixie-like sister practically bouncing in place, waving at me to get my attention from across the lot. I sighed as she began to shout out my name.

"Fine…I'll be right back, love" I whispered as I turned back around to kiss Bella on her pale forehead before heading off in Alice's direction.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Edward walked away to talk to Alice about…well whatever she was excited about.

You know…I've never noticed how nice his ass looked. Watching as he walked in those tight jeans – Thank You, Alice – brought back memories of that night. He could make Michelangelo's David look like the ugliest man on the planet.

But I wasn't the only one with straying eyes.

"Jessica!" I looked at her, surprised. Yeah she – along with most of the female population – crushed on him big time, but I could have swore that she gave up long before I arrived.

"What! Not my fault your boyfriend has a nice ass. And those jeans…mm-mm-mmm" she licked her lips, a dreamy look in her eye. She didn't even come close to looking ashamed.

"Jess!"

"Sorry! But really, how can you blame me. I gave up trying to get him to go out with me, trust me, after all those times he rejected me. And I've asked him out…_a lot_!" I rolled my eyes at her at that "But a body like that is not one you can forget about so easily. Don't take this the wrong way but, by being friends, I don't only get a great friend…" I smiled "…but I get more chances to check out _the_ Edward Cullen!" I playfully hit her arm and we laughed until Edward came back so he could walk me to my first class.

Lunch – In Hallway going to Cafeteria

Edward POV

Bella, Jessica, and I were headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. The rest of my siblings besides Alice were skipping lunch to go hunting; which meant our human _friends_ were going to join us for lunch. Something that has become routine every time the more intimidating of the Cullen siblings were not around.

"Like I was saying, I was planning on having the slumber party in April. It'd be like our last junior high act before we're like, seniors!" Jessica rambled on and on about her so-called _awesome_ sleepover. No matter what, the girl will always find something to talk about!

"Bella! Jess! Eddie!" my favorite – not for long – sister shouted out. I tensed up and noticed Bella and Jessica looking at me in concern. In the two months that Jessica, Angela, and Ben had sat with Alice and I, they have gotten to know us pretty well (they just do not know we are vampires…yet). Including the little fact that I blow my top when people call me _Eddie_.

I tried to calm myself while my sister neared us. She had a huge grin on her face as she did, too.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" she said as walked past us to the cafeteria, smirking.

"YOU CALLED ME _**EDDIE**_ FOR THAT!" I practically (maybe literally) yelled. The pixie-brat just wanted to annoy me. Bella and Jessica continued forward without me, giggling to themselves.

We continued on to our table, Angela and Ben already waiting for us. But to my ever so wonderful surprise (please note that sarcasm), Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren were there as well. Everyone else in the cafeteria looked on in concern. The more intimidating of the Cullen teens were not present but they still found me scary, so they were worried for their fellow – trespassing – classmates.

Bella, Angela, Jessica, Alice, Ben, and I all sat on one side of the table, across from our uninvited guests. Eric looked about to pee in his trousers; Tyler looked uncomfortable; Lauren looked – more like stared – at me in a flirtatious manner; and Mike looked determined and confident.

What really got me is that he was also staring at my Bella, practically undressing her with his eyes.

'_Damn! Cullen is one lucky bastard. Even though she's pregnant and showing, making her look fat, she still manages to look __**hot as hell**__! And telling from our last real conversation_ **(A/N: The one that ended with him in the nurse's office with sore-ass testicles)** _the girl's pretty strong and has an attitude. But hey, the guys always said "The feistier they come, the better they are in bed!"'_

At that, I wanted to rip his fragile little human body apart. My hands subconsciously clenched into rock-shattering fists. If he didn't stop looking at my girlfriend and stop thinking so inappropriately, I might just end up exposing my family's secret today.

'_Edward! If you don't calm yourself down, this is going to turn out to be a horrifyingly bloody lunch period_'

My sister's high-pitched thoughts broke through my hazed mind. I hadn't noticed that my anger and frustration was completely blocking out all the other thoughts in the room until now.

I felt a warm touch on my clenched fist and looked to see Bella's small hand over mine. She was wondering what had me so worked up all of a sudden. So I replayed mike's earlier thoughts and his current – still vile – thoughts. She was quickly enraged, leaving me smirking in anticipation of her reaction. Time for some pregnant Bella mood swings! Bella nudged me, obviously still holding my hand and had heard that mental statement. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Bella greeted out quests. I could tell that she really didn't want to "How's it going?" she asked reluctantly. If she didn't want to do it, she didn't have to.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted her "I'm doing absolutely awesome!" he said, shifting his gaze to her chest. This boy will never learn.

"Keep your eyes above her neck, Newton" I snarled. He really wants to die today, doesn't he?

"Mike?" Bella called out. Mike looked at her, thinking that she was going to tell me to shut up and let him enjoy the view. Is this kid mentally_ retarded_ **(A/N: Yes he is! LOL) **"Remember our last talk?" now he looked a little worry of what she was going to say "Well…I'm really not a very violent person…"

'_Says the girl who kicked him so hard, he almost lost his ability to have children_'

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing at Lauren's thoughts that she heard through our mental link. I would have laughed as well just at the face Bella made trying to stifle her laughter if it wasn't for our current company.

"…but…" Bella continued, letting out a single giggle before speaking again "…I will get violent when I feel offended or violated but more importantly when someone I really care about is offended or hurt…and guess what? Yes, you haven't hurt or offended someone important to me but…I'm feeling a tad bit violated at the moment" she ended with a threatening glare.

Mike's eyes were as wide as two dirty-ass dinner plates. He suddenly lifted his wrist and looked at it like if there really was a wristwatch on it…which there wasn't, and sighed sadly but also in relief "W-Won't you l-look at the t-time? I h-have to g-go!" he practically yelled before running off and out of the café.

"Wow!" I said, everyone's eyes turning to mine "Talk about good entertainment!" everyone at our table excluding Lauren, Tyler, and Eric began to laugh.

What a great stat to our day! (Please note the sarcasm)


	7. How Many?

**A/N: I know it's late but at least it's here! Look at author's note at bottom of page! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7 Week 12 Part 2**

**READ HERE!: Just remember that whatever this chapter says, Bella and Edward are still having four babies!**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in the school library since I couldn't go to Gym. There was a lot to do in here (so many books to read) but I just couldn't think of what. Even though I love to do so, reading wasn't going to help with my boredom. I could eat one of the apples I had packed as snacks but I wasn't hungry, go figure.

Taking out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, I began to draw. I'm really not a great artist but my slow transformation was _slowly_ (obviously) giving me some benefits of a vampire. I wasn't perfect but my doodles now look like masterpieces compared to any of my previous ones.

I began to draw a small child, very young but no younger than about a year or so. It was a little boy with a mess of shaggy hair on his head and big eyes looking at a racecar toy in excitement. He looked so adorable but also so familiar. That was when I noticed I drew a child that resembled Edward. As I stared at the little boy, a name came to mind.

_Johnny! Little Jonathan Cullen!_

I felt like I was drawing a real person and not just a figment of my imagination (especially since I barely have one). Before I knew it, I had drawn two more kids at around the same age right under the first.

These two were girls and looked like identical twins, except one had these cute little glasses that were attached to a band that wrapped around her head to keep the glasses securely on. They both had long straight hair that was loose and they were drawing little doodles of their own.

_Lizzie and Kathy! Elizabeth and Katherine Cullen!_

I could feel this warm sensation in my heart when the names rang through my mind. It really felt like these children were real, just not alive or _here_ yet.

Before I could draw that last vision that was dying to be put on paper, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As I packed, I stared at the drawings that I left on the table. The two little girls were familiar too, but this time they looked like me. Just as I picked it up to leave, the vision from before came back but for only a moment.

It was of as child's silhouette in a dark room. The lights were off but some of the technology in the room was setting off sparks. One of them set off a bright enough spark that I was able to get a glimpse of the child, but all I saw were green eyes.

_Charlie._

**Edward POV**

I walked out of Spanish class and was off to get Bella at the library entrance. When I saw her, she looked like she was deep in thought and had a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Bella. Love, are you alright?" I asked and rested my hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up (she better be careful or she might get whiplash) and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ready to go for the ultrasound!" she asked back in excitement. I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and heading towards the parking lot.

…OLM…

"So you said that Jessica and Angela want to go with us to see the ultrasound?" I asked as I unlocked the door to my Volvo. Bella nodded and entered the car. I drove the car over to the other side of the lot, where the two girls were, and opened the window.

"Jess! Angie! Do you want a ride or are you following us?" Bella shouted from the passenger seat. The two human girls turned and smiled before getting into the car.

"!Vamos, Eduardo! To the doctor's office!" Bella shouted making everyone else in the car laugh. The pregnancy's been changing her personality a tad bit or at least just bringing it out a little bit. It's strange but entertaining, wouldn't change it a bit.

…OLM…

"I want a donut" Bella mumbled as we waited to be called down for the ultrasound. We've been waiting for a total of five minutes and Bella's hunger was starting to act up, cravings included.

"With chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles" she mumbled and I sighed. Here comes the weird part "Dipped in chipotle sauce…mmm!" There's the weird.

"Oh God, Bella! You're gonna make me wanna barf!" Jessica moaned, covering her ears with her hands. I would have done the same but I had the feeling that I needed to listen to Bella's cravings because I might have to go buy it later on today. Ah…the joys of being a soon-to-be father.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse called out.

"Finally, now I'm one step closer to my donut!" Bella said, excited, as she stood up to follow the nurse. I followed behind her as she practically skipped along, with a smile on her face. This pregnancy is really bringing her out of shell. She's no longer acting like the middle-aged teen anymore but like an actual teenager (maybe longer). We continued into a room that had this machine for ultrasounds and a bench/bed for Bella to lie down on.

"Over here Miss Swan, please stand on the scale" Bella did as she said before stepping down. The nurse wrote it down "Now sit on the bed so I can take your blood pressure" she wrote that down "Okay Miss Swan! Now just lie down and pull up your shirt. The doctor will be right with you" the nursed told her before leaving the room. We waited only five minutes, Bella mumbling about her donut the whole time.

"Hello!" Dr. Anderson came into the room, a big smile on her face "Well if it isn't Miss Bella. How are you doing sweetie?" she asked, the smile still occupying her face. She was really too kind.

"Good, would be better if I could have a donut! Which I'll be getting after this appointment! Right, Edward?" my Bella looked over at me with her big brown doe eyes, a pout on her lips. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes, love. One nice chocolate frosted and rainbow sprinkled donut!" I smiled, hoping she didn't mention the dip she planned on. After seeing that she was remaining silent, I sighed in relief.

"Well, you're here to get an ultrasound not listen to me ask you questions…so, let's get this started!" Dr. Anderson went to sit down on the stool between the bed and the ultrasound machine. She started it up and picked up the wand tool she'd be passing over Bella's stomach "This will be a little cold but you'll get used to it after a few strokes" she warned Bella before gently placing the tool over my love's stomach.

**Bella POV**

When she put the thingy on my stomach, I could just imagine what my tail would be doing if I were a dog…it'd be wagging around so much, everyone within distance would have to watch out **(A/N: Random, I know, but there is a reason she is thinking like that. It relates to one of the personalities of her children)**. It wasn't too cold, or maybe that is because I'm so used to Edward's cold skin and the fact that I am slowly turning into a vampire as I think (A/N: Like "As we speak" just changes to fit). She advised us to look at the screen and when we did, after a few seconds, I heard her and Edward gasp.

"What? What is it?" I was freaked out at their reactions to whatever they were seeing. They were both frozen in place before Edward slowly looked over at me. I could see Angela and Jessica with the same exact expressions on their faces as mine: confusion mixed with concern "Is the baby okay?" I looked from Edward to the doctor and back a few times before I got a response.

"Well, wow…how about you listen to this for a second, Miss Swan" Dr. Anderson asked of me with a tone of surprise in her voice. She reached over a pressed a button, a deep beat playing out of the machine next to her. As I listened closely, I looked over at the screen. All I could see were blobs of black and white. It looked like peanuts. Black and white peanuts. But as I focused, I realized that those blobs or whatever had to be my baby, and those beats that I was hearing: a heartbeat. An irregular heartbeat that made me wonder if my baby was okay or not.

"What's wrong with my baby's heartbeat?" the moment I asked, it was like Jess and Ang realized what we were hearing and why it sounded so strange.

"No, Miss Swan. Nothing is wrong with your babies' heartbeats" she answered my question slowly. It was like she was wanted me to understand what she was sa–

"Did you just say baby's heartbeats? As in my baby has more than one heart?" I confused myself with what I just said. But what else could be the reason behind the irregular heartbeat, an irregular heartbeat. But she did say heartbeat_s_.

"No, I mean heartbeats as in more than one baby" she explained slowly, probably afraid that I was going to freak out. I probably will.

"What!" I shot up in the bed and looked at her like she was crazy. I cannot be pregnant with more than one baby. I just can't!

"You're twelve weeks pregnant with triples, Bella" she said looking over at the screen before saying so, like she needed to take a second look to make sure, like she couldn't even believe it herself. I looked over at the frozen image of the inside of my womb on the screen. There were three blobs on there that looked like peanuts, peanuts! And they were my _babies_! I was going to have triples!

Then everything went black…

**Jessica POV**

After Bella fainted from shock, the doctor reassured us that she was going to be okay and Edward picked her up, taking her to the car. Angela sat in the back with Bella lying down with her head on Angela's lap. I sat up front, looking back every now and then to look over and see how she was doing.

We told Edward that he could take us to Bella's house and we'd have someone to pick us up later. Bella needed a bed sooner than we needed to be home. So we parked into her driveway and Edward carried Bella in with me and Ang behind him.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Angela asked him and he sighed, Bella shifting a bit in his arms.

"Yes, I think she will. I will bring her upstairs, just sit down in the living room for now" he suggested and started upstairs to where Bella's bedroom must be. Angela and I went over to the living room and sat on the sofa. I could tell she was just as worried over Bella as I was. We both turned to the front door when we heard some jiggle a key into the keyhole and open the door. Chief Swan walked into the house and smiled over at us with a small wave.

"Hello girls! You came here with Bella? Where is she?" he asked as he hung up his things on the hooks on the wall next to the doorway.

"Yeah, we went with Edward and Bella to the doctor…" I frowned as I delivered that next part "...Bella fainted and Edward took her upstairs to lie down" his head whipped around so fast, I almost panicked over him breaking his neck.

"She fainted! Is she okay!" he looked up and the stairs, a scared look in his eyes.

"She's fine Chief Swan! She was sitting up in a bed and when she fainted, her head fell on a pillow. The doctor said she was fine" I said, worried he'd have a heart attack.

"Why did she faint?" he asked, sighing in relief that she didn't hurt herself. She probably goes to the emergency room a lot so it shouldn't be too much of worry, but she is pregnant.

"We found out we are having triplets" I heard Edward said as he came down the stairs "Hello Chief Swan. She is resting peacefully right now, so everything is okay. The babies are fine" he said that last part like he still couldn't believe he was going to be the father to more than one kid. Poor guy. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. Weird!

"Triplets!" Chief Swan asked, surprised. Who wouldn't be? Nothing's more shocking than a 'Hey! You're the new grandfather to three little crying, eating, and pooping babies! Be proud and strong!' with a two thumbs up for more ridiculous enthusiasm.

Aren't surprises surprising!

**A/N: I made some websites for fun but you can all check them out:**

**whitewavestreaming (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**enjoyfiction (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**mypersonalideas (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**goodartonline (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**everydayhistory (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**narusakuheavenandearth (dot) weebly (dot) com**

**Enjoy! Review if you like… **


	8. I'm Not Fat!

**Chapter 8 **_**Week 16**_

Sitting in my living room drinking deer blood from a straw with a glazed donut in one hand is not how I imagined my weekend. But Edward had gone to hunt with the rest of the Cullens, leaving me to sit and watch re-runs. When watching a few minutes of a _Lord of the Rings_ movie, I had to resist the urge to rub my growing mid-section with a crazed "My Precious!"; I was that bored.

At four months pregnant, I was ready to pop these suckers out already. These cravings – that shouldn't even be having at this point – were driving me off the wall. I would desire something completely disgusting one second, and then look at the meal with actual disgust halfway through with it. My belly was growing faster than I would like, but I guess that's what happens when you're pregnant with three, not one, babies. And I've also been sleeping more than I would like.

And to think, I still have about five months left to go.

But at least my time at school has become more pleasant. There are less people staring at me, Mike has started to completely ignore me, and obviously Jess and I are getting a little closer than I ever thought we would. But try to ignore me as much as he can, Mike throws me strange glances every night and day.

Now if only there was someone awake at this time of night to talk to everytime Edward has to leave to feed. Someone who was easy to talk to and could entertain my wandering thoughts. I'm starting to think this pregnancy has given me ADHD. I've felt more active than I've ever had before, and my attention span is almost as short as that of a goldfish.

_Knock, knock_

I sighed as I placed my solid white cup – with a solid white lid, can't have humans wondering what it was I drank so much like some dry-throat starving woman – down on the coffee table and pushed myself up. I grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around myself. It's a pretty sky blue with cartoon white clouds. Reminds me of _Toy Story_…

The doorbell rang twice.

"Coming!" I said loudly, just short of screaming. I take one last look at the TV to see what I had changed the channel to. It was that ridiculous but sometimes funny show, _Futurama_ **(A/N: My nine year old sister watches that. Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter.)**. They were showing a Soda Machine Robot feeding some strange looking robot baby. It was kind of weird. Now I'll probably be wondering, for the next few hours, why I even changed to this channel.

With my blanket trailing behind me, I walked to the front door, finishing off my donut on the way. I licked my fingers clean before opening the door. I did not expect the person behind it.

"Jacob Black?" he has his long hair tied in a low ponytail, a heavy rain jacket on, and some worn out jeans. His soaked from head to toe and one part of my mind is comparing the pros and cons in letting in our wet friend. On one side, he could be good company. On the other side, I'm not in the mood to mop.

"Hey Bella. Can I come in?" he asked, with a sheepish smile and eyes trying to blink away the rain that managed to reach his face, despite the hood of his jacket. Poor thing. That part of my mind from earlier made up its mind – hehe, part of my _mind_ making up its _mind_ – and decided he could be useful entertainment for me. I can always get someone else to mop the floor.

"Sure." I held the door open and stepped aside as he walked in, water dripping on the floor. I closed the door and we stood there for a few minutes.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

I stared back at him.

He blinked.

I sneezed.

That seemed to break the awkwardness of the moment. I waved him after me as I walked back to living room and plopped back onto the sofa. Remembering what I had on before, I was quick to change to the channel. Of course I would have the rotten luck to land on a channel that was showing the movie _Underworld: Evolution_. At least it was after all the inappropriate scenes. That vampire Selene and her hybrid Michael were on their way to a 'Lorenz Macaro' **(A/N: Just got the four movies on Blu-Ray!)**. how coincidental that I'm pregnant with a vampire's child and I'm watching a movie about vampires, werewolves/lycans, and hybrids. But those vampires are closer to the myths than the ones I'm amigos with.

"Underworld? Did that story I told you back at the beach all those months ago spark your curiosity?" Jacob asked, albeit a bit nervously. I was reminded of how he tried to warn me about the Cullens back at our Winter Dance. Even if he didn't truly believe in the legend of the bloodsuckers, he was still wary of the Cullens. Maybe if I grew up with him as his sister or something, I'd be the same way. But seeing as I'm carrying the children of one of those 'supposed' vampires, I don't believe I have anything against them…

Except Alice when she wants to take me shopping. But that has more to do with her being just good ole Alice, than with her being a so-called mythological creature.

"No. It's just a coincidence that I changed the channel to this. So? Why the sudden visit? At…" I looked at a clock on the wall, "9 o'clock at night?" I asked as Selene showed a guard on the screen a pendant. Starting to feel a little warm, I opened the blanket and laid it on the couch. I looked at Jacob to see him watching the screen intently.

"Oh no real reason. Can't a guy visit his friend after four months?" he asked with a smile, as he turned his gaze to me. I snorted as I reached for my cup of blood. I sipped from the straw slowly, thinking about how fortunate I am that the straw was a solid white too. Anything transparent would be a bloody death sentence. But I guess I seemed to forget that not _everyone_ knew I was pregnant. And my belly was exposed to the world.

"Um, Bella? Did you gain a little weight or something?" he asked nervously, like he wanted me to say yes, but was afraid that the answer would be that no, it's exactly how it seems. If I had simply gained weight, it wouldn't have all gathered in my mid-section. I bit my lip as I leaned over to put the cup back down.

"No, I didn't gain weight. At least not in the way you're asking." I placed a hand over my belly and smiled big, hoping I didn't look like some idiot, "Didn't you hear? I'm pregnant!" I looked ready to do some kind of happy dance, but in the inside, I was tying up my laces for the big run. Here I was, telling this boy I'm pregnant with the children of the man he tried to warn me about.

"You're pregnant?! Who's the father? How did you let this happ–? Don't tell me the father's that Cullen guy!" he was up on his feet again. He looked so mad that I expected him to burst into flames, simultaneously combust. I could feel my new overly sensitive emotions come over me. I hated when I over-reacted, but I couldn't help it.

"So what if Edward Cullen is the father? Who I date is my decision. If I get pregnant, it's my problem." I settled myself into the sofa a little more, getting comfortable. Just because Jacob is throwing a temper tantrum, doesn't mean I have to follow in his footsteps. Control the hormones. Control the hormones, "We are done with the initial shock and are actually anticipating the arrival of our babies."

Jacob started at me like I came from some other planet. And yet again I had to fight the urge to do a Spock and say "We come in peace." the 'we' referring to my children and I. I could feel the outburst coming and braced myself.

"Babies? So there's more than one of those things inside you?" my head snapped up so fast, I almost suffered from whiplash.

"_Things_! My babies are not _things_! Thank you very much. And why are you so mad? It's not like I'm your sister or anything. My parents know, and so do Edward's parents. They're somewhat okay with it, so why don't you just get over it. They're not your children so you have no reason to worry about me. Edward takes care of me just fine." I stood up, taking my cup, and walked to the kitchen. Before I could get to the sink to discreetly wash out the cup, he was in front of me.

"Those are not babies, Bella. Don't you know what the Cullens are? My dad told me everything. And I've been shown plenty of evidence to believe him. Your best option would be to abort this pregnancy Bella. You don't know what those things might do to y–"

I didn't directly cut him off. But if you knew me well, secrets and all, I would be the perfect person to blame.

Pots and pans, with a few other kitchen supplies, were floating around the room. The lights were flicking off and on, appliances around the room were turning on. The refrigerator doors were swinging back and force – the cabinets around the counter area doing the same – and the lights inside flickering like some strobe light. Although I noticed what was happening around me, I couldn't seem to stop it. But at least I was able to hold back the rest of my powers. Wouldn't want to make him stab himself with one of these floating knives by controlling his mind.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked, backing up against the sink, which went off behind him and wet his back. I used a force field to push him away from the sink, and then put another one in front of him, to stick him between the two. I pushed the two fields together until he was as squished as much as possible between them without truly hurting him. He had his nose and mouth pressed up against the front field.

I stepped up to him slowly, the objects floating around now flying around me in a strange tornado. I looked up at him – wow he's grown – and glared.

"I know exactly what the Cullens are, and that does not change how I feel about Edward or the rest of his family. I love Edward and he loves me. We didn't plan this pregnancy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I _am_ having these babies. I _am_ going to raise them, _with _Edward. And I _am_ planning on marrying Edward once I can fit into a regular dress. You will not judge the Cullens based on what you hear, but on what you see. You will not judge me on my decisions but support me through my challenges. I am a Mama Bear, and so help me Jacob Black, if you say anything insulting about my babies, you won't know what hit you until you look down from heaven at the bleeding heap of fifteen year old idiot lying on my kitchen floor. Do I make myself clear?" I was almost pressed up as much to the field as he was. I heard him swallow.

"Crystal." I heard him mutter. In seconds, everything flew back to its proper place and I dropped the fields. The lights turned on and _stayed on_, while any appliances that were previously off turned off yet again. I walked over to the fridge and looked back at a shocked Jacob as I open it. With an innocent smile, I said sweetly…

"Soda or water?"

**A/N: That was fun! Sorry it took so long to update, I have no excuse. But now I'm going to try to improve myself. I want to go back to how it was when I first started this story, updating at least every three weeks to a month. I will not leave my readers hanging for a whole year **_**ever**_** again. Anyway, from now on, instead of putting up these Author's Notes in my stories, I have a better idea.**

**I now have an official site with all kinds of things on it, including my progress on all my stories:**

beautyandthebeast101575 **dot** weebly **dot** (c o m)

**And at the top right-hand corner of the site is the link to my new facebook page. There I will post updates on my progress, sneak peeks of any up-coming chapters and/or stories, and pictures. So like me on facebook and tell me what you want to say:**

facebook **dot** (c o m) / BeautyandtheBeast101575

**Forever Day-Dreaming,**

**Jenn**


End file.
